Magical World
by Rii Okita
Summary: Len terdampar di tempat yang dia tidak ketahui namanya. Dia berusaha mencari jalan agar dia dapat kembali ke dunia asalnya. Namun apakah Len bisa kembali ke dunia asalnya? atau akan terjebak di sana selamanya? fufu yang penasaran baca yaaa :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation**

**Yang gk suka gk usah baca ya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Semuanya bermula ketika aku mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah. Dan ketika aku hendak membersihkan salah satu closet, aku cukup takut karena closet itu mengeluarkan suara yang tidak jelas yang aku takutkan yaitu jika closet itu akan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Yaaa kalian pasti tau maksud dari kata-kata ku. Namun ketika aku mencoba menjauh dari sana, tiba-tiba tubuh ku tertarik ke dalam sana. Menjijikan memang. Aku sendiri tidak mau mengingat akan hal itu lagi.

Setelah perjalanan panjang dari sana aku pun terdampar di sebuah tempat yang ntah apa namanya. Tempatnya cukup aneh bagi ku. Rasanya seperti ada di negeri dongeng. Tapi aku berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Aku berjalan ke sana kemari mencari jalan keluar tapi tak ada yang ku temukan. Aku lelah dan perutku menangis kelaparan. Lalu aku melihat buah yang menyerupai lonceng. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung memakannya. Rasanya memang enak, tapi itu membuat kepala ku sakit. Aku mencoba kembali berjalan, tapi tubuh ku rasanya lemas sekali sampai akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri.

"Heee manis sekali"

Aku mulai sadar dan aku pun mendengar suara seseorang. Kemudian aku pun mulai membuka mata ku secara perlahan.

"Hey teman-teman dia sudah sadar" ucap seorang gadis yang tidak ku kenali

"Aku dimana?" tanya ku dengan polos

"Kau di ru- tunggu!" gadis itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat ku

"Ada apa Luka?" tanya pria berambut biru

"Wajah anak ini mirip sekali dengan Rin!" jawab nya dengan tetap memasang wajah kaget

"APA?!" pria berambut biru dan ke 3 temannya ikut terkejut

"A-ano…" aku merasa risih ketika di kelilingi oleh mereka ber-empat

"Benar-benar mirip…" kata pria berambut ungu

"_Tadaima.."_ ucap seorang gadis dengan pita besar di kepalanya

"_Okaerinasai"_ jawab ke-empat orang asing itu

"Uh? Siapa orang asing itu?" tanya nya

"Ntahlah, kami menemukannya di dekat danau" jawab gadis berambut pink

"Kenapa kalian memungut nya?" tanya nya lagi dengan dingin

Semua terdiam.

"A-ano…sebenarnya ini tempat apa?" tanya ku pada mereka

"Ini adalah tempat tanpa kedamaian" ucap gadis berambut pink

"Tanpa kedamaian?" aku kebingungan

"Orang seperti mu tidak akan mengerti" cetus gadis berpita. Aku hanya diam kebingungan

"Hey bukankah lebih baik jika kita memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing pada nya?" seru peria berambut biru

"Benar juga, perkenalkan nama ku Luka, yang berambut biru itu namanya Kaito, yang berambut ungu namanya Gakupo, yang berambut cokelat itu Meiko, dan yang manis ini adalah Rin" ucap Luka sambil memeluk Rin

"Jadi siapa nama mu?" tanya Luka

"Len…Len Kagamine" jawab ku

Kemudian mereka bertanya kenapa aku bisa datang kemari. Aku pun menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Mereka kelihatan terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"_Magical Closet!"_ ucap Gakupo

Dan tidak lama kemudian seorang gadis yang belum ku kenal turun dari lantai 2.

"Kau sudah bangun Nona Miku?" ucap Luka

"Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Cukup panggil aku Miku saja" katanya

"Ah iya, Len perkenalkan dia adalah putri dari negeri Ururu namanya Hatsune Miku" kata Kaito

"Salam kenal" Miku tersenyum

"_Negeri Ururu? Pppfffttt nama yang lucu untuk sebuah negeri"_ ucap ku dalam hati

Tiba-tiba kami semua mendengar suara bergemuruh dari luar. Kaito dan Gakupo segera keluar untuk memeriksanya.

"Akita Neru!" ucap Kaito

Lalu kami semua yang ada di dalam rumah pun segera keluar.

"Wah ternyata nona Miku masih hidup ya" ucap gadis berambut panjang yang mereka panggil Akita Neru itu

"Apa tujuan mu datang kemari?" tanya Miku sedikit ketakutan

"Apa tujuan ku? Tanpa ku beri tau pun kau sudah tau bukan?" Neru mengangkat tangannya ke atas

"_Meteor"_ ucap Neru

Kemudian dari langit muncul meteor yang amat besar! Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Ini benar-benar di luar akal sehat.

"Bersiaplah untuk menemui ajal mu nona Miku"

Ketika Neru hendak melemparkan meteor itu pada Miku, aku segera berlari ke arah Miku. Aku bermaksud menolongnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Rin

"Hehehe…selamat tinggal nona Miku" Neru melemparkan meteornya

Aku pun mengarahkan tangan kanan ku pada meteor itu. Aku tau ini rasanya mustahil! Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tidak punya kekuatan hebat seperti mereka semua! Tapi aku masih punya keberanian yang mungkin sehebat mereka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu membunuh teman-teman ku!" ucap ku pada Neru

Kemudian tubuh ku merasakan suatu energi yang sulit untuk di jelaskan. Dan anehnya meteor itu pun seakan-akan tidak menjadi mendekat dan malah menuju kembali ke arah Neru, tapi Neru segera menghindari nya.

"Ternyata kau punya kemampuan juga ya? Hee tidak ku sangka kau punya kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan Ratu" Neru mendekati ku

"Kapan-kapan kita bersenang-senang lagi ya" katanya sambil mengelus pipi ku dan kemudian menghilang

Aku masih shock dengan kejadian tadi dan begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Aku terus menatap pada kadua tangan ku dan bertanya-tanya apakah yang tadi itu benar-benar aku yang melakukannya?

"Kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini atau Neru dan yang lainnya akan datang lagi" ucap Gakupo

"Umm…kalau begitu tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah pergi ke kota Velaria" kata luka sambil melihat peta

"Kalau begitu semuanya bersiap-siaplah" kata Gakupo

"Kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Di sini hal seperti itu sudah biasa" ucap Meiko

"Tapi…aku kan hanya seorang anak laki-laki biasa…" kata ku

"Kau tau? Orang biasa dapat menjadi orang yang luar biasa" Meiko mencoba menenangkan ku

"Tak hanya kau, dulu Rin juga terkejut dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki" lanjut Meiko

"Rin juga?" aku melihat ke arah Rin

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" ucap Rin dengan galaknya

"Err…." Aku ketakutan

"Hahaha Rin memang seperti itu, tapi dia itu sebenarnya sangat manis" Meiko mengusap kepala ku

Setelah kami semua siap, kami pun segera meninggalkan Rumah Meiko.

"Mungkin aku akan merindukan tempat ini…" ucap Meiko

* * *

Kami pun pergi dengan berjalan kaki karena aku tidak melihat sebuah kendaraan berbentuk apapun di sini. Tempat ini benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan Tokyo.

"Hehehe…"

Aku mendengar suara tawa dari belakang, tapi ketika aku membalikan badan ku di sana tak ada siapapun. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi ku saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab ku

Kami pun terus berjalan menuju kota Velaria. Aku berharap tidak bertemu Neru di sana.

Setelah berjam-jam kami berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di kota yang bernama Velaria tersebut. Itu benar-benar kota yang amat indah. Lalu kami pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah penginapan.

"Ano Len…"

"Ada apa?" tanya ku

"Terimakasih sudah melindungi ku saat itu" ucap Miku

"Ah jangan di pikirkan…" kata ku

"Rin! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gakupo

"Aku ingin berkeliling sebentar…" jawabnya

"Jangan pergi terlalu lama, pastikan kau kembali sebelum malam!" ucap Meiko

"Rin! Aku ikut!" kata ku, Rin tidak menjawab

Aku pun segera berlari mengejarnya.

Kami berjalan bersama mengelilingi kota. Rin tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya ku

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa.." jawab nya

Langkah kaki kami pun terhenti di pusat kota. Di sana terdapat air mancur yang sangat indah. Rin mendekatinya dan menyentuh airnya.

"Hehehe.."

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara itu. Kali ini aku yakin jika suara itu bukanlah halusinasi ku. Aku melihat ke sekeliling tapi aku tak melihat siapapun kecuali Rin. Tapi suara tertawa itu bukanlah suara Rin.

"Siapapun itu! Keluarlah!" ucap Rin

* * *

**Makasih yang udah mau baca ^^**

**maaf ceritanya gaje begini fufu :"**

**lanjutannya jangan lupa di baca juga ya ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ini lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**selamat membaca ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ternyata Rin mendengar suara itu juga.

"Di sana rupanya!" Rin melemparkan sebuah pedang yang ntah darimana asalnya

Aku pun melihat ke arah pedang yang di lemparkan Rin.

"Tap tip tup tap tip tup tap tip tup"

"Trick or Treat" ucap suara itu

Suara itu kian lama kian mendekat. Aku dan Rin semakin waspada. Kami memperhatikan sekitar dan bersiap menyerang siapapun yang akan muncul.

"Ayo main.." ucap seorang perempuan di atas air mancur

"Ha? Anak kecil?" kata ku dengan tidak percaya

"Aaaaaaaa! Aku bukan anak kecil! Kau yang kecil! Kau yang kecil!" kata anak itu sambil menangis

"Pulang saja yuk…" kata Rin yang kehilangan semangat bertarungnya

Aku dan Rin pun berjalan pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"_Salamander!"_

Seekor naga api pun muncul di sana dan itu sempat membuat kami terkejut. Tapi keterkejutan kami pun sirna ketika melihat yang muncul adalah err…naga api yang teramat kecil. Kalau kalian pernah melihat seekor anak kucing kira-kira besar naganya segitu.

"Apa itu?" tanya ku dengan wajah cengo

"Kadal?" Rin juga memasang wajah cengo

"Bukan! Itu naga! Itu naga!" katanya dengan merengek

"Ini naga?" tanya Rin sambil menusuk-nusuk nya dengan ranting pohon

"Iya! Itu naga!" jawab anak itu dengan bangga nya

"_Holy Explosion"_ Rin mengeluarkan kekuatannya

Baru kali ini aku melihat kekuatan Rin.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?" tanya Rin dengan dingin

"T-tidak…" aku mengalihkan pandangan ku

"Kyaaaaa! Kau membunuh salamander ku! Kau nakal! Nakal sekali!" dia kembali menangis

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan anak kecil seperti mu!" tegas Rin

"Tidaaaak! Kau lah yang kecil! Kau yang kecil! Hueeee!" dia menangis semakin keras

"Jangan jahili adik ku!" ucap suara akal laki-laki

"_Leviathan"_

"Rei!" ucap anak perempuan itu

Aku dan Rin melihat ke arah lengit. Kami melihat naga yang cukup besar dan yang ini cukup membuat ku takut.

"Itu baru naga!" kata ku sambil menunjuk ke arah naga itu

"Punya ku juga naga!" sahut anak perempuan itu

"Leviathan! Serang!" ucap anak laki-laki itu

Naga itu pun segera menyerang kami. Aku yang belum tau soal kekuatan ku hanya dapat menghindar.

"Len! Alihkan perhatian naga itu!" kata Rin

"H-hey kau mau kemana?" tanya ku, Rin tidak menjawab

"A-ayo kemari naga manis…pus…pus…" kata ku yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian naga itu

Naga itu pun dengan cepat bergerak ke arah ku sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seakan-akan ingin memakan ku.

"Hahaha, jadilah santapan Leviathan tersayang ku" ucap Rei dengan puas

"_Statis Sword"_ ucap Rin

Lalu dari langit turun es berukuran amat besar yang menimpa naga itu. Dan lagi-lagi aku merasa kagum pada Rin.

"Leviathan!" Rei histeris

Melihat partnernya histeris, Rui pun mengambil posisi untuk memanggil makhluk aneh lagi tapi Rin segera menyadarinya dan dengan cepat dia pun pergi kearah Rui dan bersiap menebasnya.

"Rui!" Rei segera berlari ke arahnya

". . ." Rin menebasnya tanpa kata-kata

Namun sayang, yang Rin tebas bukanlah Rui melainkan Rei. Rei pun jatuh ke tanah dan Rui pun segera menghampiri Rei dengan cepat. Melihat Rui yang menghampiri Rei, Rin bersiap kembali untuk menebas Rui.

". . ." Rin melayangkan pedangnya pada Rui

"Onii-chan!"

"Ngh…" Rin menghentikan pedangnya

"Onii-chan! Onii-chaaaaaan!" Rui histeris, Rin terdiam

"Ayo pulang Len…" kata Rin beranjak pergi dari sana

Namun tiba-tiba Rui memegang kaki Rin. Rin menatap Rui dengan Dingin.

"Tolong kakak ku…hiks…kalau dia pergi…hiks…maka aku tidak akan punya siapa-siapa lagi…" kata Rui

". . ." Rin terdiam

"Aku mohon…hiks…aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kakak ku terto-"

Dengan segera aku pun menggendong tubuh Rei dan berlari menuju penginapan dimana Luka dan yang lainnya berada.

"L-len…" Rin masih terdiam

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ayo cepat Rin!" kata ku

Rin pun menurut dan menarik lengan Rui dan berlari di belakang ku.

* * *

Kemudian aku dan juga Rin sampai di penginapan Luka sangat terkejut ketika aku membawa Rei dan Rui.

"S-siapa mereka?" tanya Luka

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, sekarang ku mohon selamatkan anak ini" kata ku pada Luka

"Mereka adalah Summoner" kata Rin

"Apa?!" Luka semakin terkejut

Rui mendekati Luka dan menarik-narik baju Luka.

"Selamatkan kakak ku…hiks…" katanya

"B-baiklah…" kata Luka

Aku, Rin, Rui, dan Kaito menunggu di luar kamar dimana Rei sedang di tangani oleh Luka. Rui terlihat gelisah mungkin dia takut Rei akan meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya. Aku mengerti perasaan Rui saat ini.

"Onii-chan…" gumam Rin

"Rin?" aku menatap wajahnya

"H-heee!" Rin yang terkejut refleks menendang wajah ku

"Sakit Rin!" kata ku sambil mengusap wajah ku

"M-maaf!" kata Rin

Suasana sempat hening sesaat.

"Ano, apa kau tidak kepikiran untuk kembali ke dunia asal mu?" tanya Rin

"Eh?"

"Maaf aku bertanya seperti itu. Lupakan saja pertanyaan ku yang tadi ya" ucap Rin

"Tentu saja kepikiran. Aku ingin kembali ke sana tapi aku pikir itu tak semudah yang ku pikirkan. Makanya aku akan mencari beberapa cara agar aku bisa kembali ke sana" jawab ku

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba dekati setiap closet yang kau temui?" kata Rin

"Aaaaa…jangan closet lagiiiiiiiii!" aku merinding

"Semuanya selesai" ucap Luka dengan riang

"R-Rui…" Rei berjalan keluar sambil memegangi perutnya

"Onii-chan!" Rui langsung memeluk kakak kesayangannya

"Terimakasih banyak…" kata Rui pada Luka

"Rui.." panggil Rin

"I-iya?"

"kau bilang akan melakukan apa pun asalkan kakak mu selamat kan? Nah sekarang kakak mu sudah selamat. Dan sekarang aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku.." kata Rin

"Apa itu?" tanya Rui

"Itu adalah…." Rin mendekati telinga Rui

Rin membisikan sesuatu pada Rui. Ntah apa yang di bisikan oleh Rin sampai-sampai Rui terlihat sangat kaget. Tapi aku yakin jika Rin tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh pada Rui.

* * *

**Arigatou gozaimasu buat yg udah baca sampai sini ^^  
**

**kelanjutannya menyusul nyan ~**

**sekedar ngasih tau aja, nama-nama kyak Leviathan, Salamander, Statis Sword, Holy Explosion ku ambil dari game Final Fantasy Tactics nyan ~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ini lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Selamat membaca nyan ^^  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah mendengar permintaan dari Rin, Rui pun pergi dan meminta Rei untuk menunggunya. Aku pun mendekati Rin dan menanyakan soal permintaannya pada Rui tapi dia tidak merespon lalu pergi. Aku mencoba mengejarnya tapi Kaito menahan tangan kiri ku. Dia bilang jika aku harus membiarkan Rin sendirian dulu. Aku pun menurutinya.

"Apa kalian akan membunuh ku dan juga Rui?" tanya Rei gemetaran

"Kami tidak akan membunuh mu jika kau memberi tau kami sesuatu yang sangat penting" jawab Kaito dengan dingin

Rei terdiam dan suasana di sana semakin menakutkan.

"Lebih baik kita makan malam dulu, ayo semuanya masuk. Rei juga ya" kata Luka, Rei menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ada apa? Kau harus makan agar tenaga mu pulih" Luka menarik lengan Rei

Akhirnya Rei pun masuk ke dalam bersama kami. Di sana Rei hanya terdiam tanpa menyentuh makanannya.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Miku yang langsung duduk di samping Rei

". . ." Rei tidak menjawab

"Kalau tidak di makan nanti makanannya dingin.." kata Miku sambil mengelus kepala Rei

"….Hiks…" Rei meneteskan air mata

Semua mata tertuju pada Rei.

"Aku…aku malu…di tolong oleh musuh…aku…benar-benar malu" ucap Rei

"Kalau begitu jadilah teman kami! Dengan begitu kau tidak akan merasa malu!" cetus Rin yang baru datang

". . ." Rei diam

"Kalau kau tetap memutuskan untuk menjadi musuh kami, maka suatu saat kami pasti akan membunuh mu" ucap Gakupo

"Aku…aku takut…" kata Rei

"Takut pada Ratu?" tanya ku, Rei diam menandakan Iya

"Kami akan melindungi mu. Kami tak akan membiarkan Ratu membawa mu kembali ke tempat itu" Luka memeluk Rei

"Aku…" Rei tak bisa berkata-kata lagi

Tak lama kemudian Rui pun datang dengan membawa sesuatu di dalam karung. Itu terlihat sedikit mencurigakan. Tapi aku yakin jika Rui tidak ada niat untuk menyerang kami saat ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga.." ucap Rin

"I-ini.." Rui gemetaran

"Rin? Itu kah yang kau minta darinya?" tanya Gakupo, Rin mengangguk

"Apa isi dari karung itu?" Meiko penasaran

"Ini adalah…" Rin menebas karung itu

"…Jeruk…" ucapnya dengan santai

Dengan refleks aku pun menghantamkan kepala ku ke meja dan di ikuti oleh Kaito, kemudian Gakupo, lalu Meiko, dan yang terakhir oleh Miku. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata yang dia minta hanyalah satu karung jeruk. Apa-apaan ini…

"A-ada apa?" tanya nya dengan muka datar, semua menggelengkan kepala

"Rei…" Rui menghampiri saudara kembarnya tersebut

"Baiklah…percakapan di cukupkan sampai di sini, bersiap-siaplah karena besok kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke kota DeLusia" seru Meiko dengan bersemangat

"Pergi lagi? Tapi kenapa?" kata ku

"Bukankah kau ingin mengetahui apa kekuatan mu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Luka

"I-iya sih…" aku melihat kedua tangan ku

"Karena itu mari temui SeeU, dia teman kami juga" kata Luka

Mereka semua pun pergi menuju kamarnya masing-masing. Rei dan Rui kelihatannya akan tidur bersama Luka. Tinggal lah aku dan Miku di ruangan itu. Jujur saja sebenarnya aku mempunyai banyak pertanyaan soal ini semua. Soal Akita Neru, lalu seseorang yang mereka sebut Ratu, dan yang lainnya.

"Ano…Miku-sama…"

"Hm?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan" kata ku

"Katakanlah.." jawabnya dengan senyuman

"Sebenarnya…ada apa dengan semua ini? Kenapa orang-orang seperti Neru, Rui, Rei menyerang kalian?" tanya ku

"Eh? Benar juga…Len belum tau apa-apa ya? Biar ku ceritakan dari awal. 4 tahun yang lalu…ketika orang tua ku masih hidup, negeri Ururu negeri dimana aku lahir adalah negeri yang indah dan damai. Tapi semua itu berubah saat bangsa Necromancer datang dan mengambil alih sistem pemerintahan negeri itu. Mereka membunuh setiap orang yang tidak mematuhi aturan mereka. Mereka juga membunuh kedua orang tua ku" jawab nya

"Lalu…bagaimana bisa kau selamat?" tanya ku lagi

"Hidup ku di selamatkan oleh Kaito, dan yang lainnya. Yaaa bisa di bilang dia, Meiko, Gakupo, dan Luka adalah pengawal setia ku. Mereka berjanji pada ku akan merebut kembali negeri Ururu…" Miku menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir ke pipi nya

"Tapi…apa alasan bangsa Necromancer menyerang negeri Ururu?" aku semakin penasaran, Miku menggelengkan kepala

"Aku sendiri tidak tau..." jawabnya

Aku tidak berani bertanya lagi setelah melihat Miku kembali meneteskan air matanya. Sekarang aku tau latar belakang masalah yang ada di tempat ini. Tapi jika Rei dan Rui memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama Miku, maka itu akan menjadi keuntungan yang besar karena mereka berdua adalah salah satu penyihir yang berasal dari sana. Ah…lebih baik sekarang aku beristirahat…

Pagi harinya kami sudah siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke kota DeLusia. Aku pun segera berlari keluar penginapan.

"Sekarang pilihan ada di tangan kalian…" aku mendengar suara Gakupo dan aku pun mempercepat langkah kaki ku

"Kalau kalian ingin bergabung bersama kami, ikuti kami. Tapi jika sebaliknya, tetaplah di sini"

". . ." Rei dan Rui diam

Gakupo dan yang lainnya mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka, aku pun segera menyusul. Aku melihat Rei dan Rui yang masih diam di posisinya. Aku melihat raut wajah mereka yang masih kelihatan bimbang. Aku tau ini adalah pilihan yang sulit…berhianat pada Ratu demi kebebasan atau tetap setia pada Ratu demi mempertahankan hidup. Karena aku yakin jika mereka berhianat maka Ratu tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh mereka. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka terbunuh begitu saja.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian mati…" kata ku sambil terus berjalan melewati mereka

"Mereka masih diam di tempat…" ucap Luka dengan nada khawatir

"Itu hak mereka…setidaknya kita sudah berbaik hati pada mereka" kata Rin sambil mengunyah jeruk

'_Tap tap tap' _Tak lama kemudian kami mendengar langkah kaki. Kami serempak membalikan badan dan ternyata itulah yang si kembar pilih…ikut bersama kami.

"Benarkah kami boleh ikut?" tanya Rui

"Tentu saja iya…" jawab Gakupo

"Benarkah?" Rui mencoba meyakinkan sekali lagi

"Iya, kalian boleh ikut" jawab Gakupo lagi

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya…"

"Benarkah?"

"IYA!" Gakupo mulai kesal dan segera menarik lengan kedua anak itu

"Terimakasih paman…" ucap Rei

"Jangan panggil aku paman! Begini-begini aku masih muda!" Gakupo mengacak-ngacak rambut Rei

"Sekarang anggota kita bertambah 3 orang ya? Ada Len, Rei, dan Rui…semoga kehadiran kalian dapat membuat kita semua semakin kuat" kata Meiko sambil merangkul ku

Iya…aku harap aku bisa segera mengetahui kekuatan ku yang sebenarnya agar aku bisa ikut membantu Miku mengambil negerinya kembali…yaaa…kota De Lusiaaaa kami dataaang….

* * *

**Maaf kalau nggk menarik :'**

**Btw makasih yang udah mau baca ^^**

**Jgn lupa nanti baca chapter selanjutnya yaa ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo :3**

**Akhirnya bisa selesaiin Chapter 4 ~**

**fufu**

**Selamat membaca ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Perjalanan masih jauh jadi kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di pinggir danau. Aku terkesan dengan pemandangannya! Sial! ini benar-benar indah! Mungkin di aku tak bisa menemukan tempat seperti ini di dunia tempat ku berasal.

"Ngomong-ngomong kekuatan seperti apa yang kalian miliki?" tanya ku pada Kaito dan yang lainnya

"Kekuatan ku adalah memanggil monster dari dunia lain hahaha" ucap Rui sambil berlari-lari mengejar kupu-kupu

"Aku tidak tanya kau bocah.." kata ku

"Umm…aku adalah seorang Cleric, kemampuan ku menyembuhkan orang yang sakit…umm ya kurang lebih seperti itu lah" jawab Luka

"Aku adalah seorang Lancer, biasanya aku menusuk musuh ku berkali-kali dengan tombak kesayangan ku yang ku beri nama Sake" kata Meiko dengan bangganya

"Seram…" Rei merinding

"Ah kalau aku adalah Samurai, aku selalu menebas musuh-musuh ku demi melindungu luk—ehem… demi melindungi teman-teman ku yang berharga" ucap Gakupo

"Aku yakin tadi kau mau bilang 'Luka-nee'" cetus Rei

"Berisik kau bocah!" Gakupo mengarahkan pedang nya pada Rei

"Ehem…kalau aku adalah seorang Temple Knight, jika aku kehilangan banyak darah maka aku bisa mengambil darah lawan ku tanpa harus melukainya" jawab Kaito

"Dasar Vampire" cetus Rin

"Tapi aku tidak meminumnya secara langsung kan…itu langsung masuk kedalam tubuh ku" kata Kaito lagi

"Kalau Rin bagaimana?" tanya ku, Rin diam.

"Kalau Rin, Dia adalah seorang Divine Knight. Ya aku rasa kau pernah melihat kemampuannya kan?" ucap Miku

"Kekuatannya seperti Dewa!" sahut Rei dengan wajah penuh kekaguman

Rei benar! Kalau di ingat-ingat kemampuan Rin memang luar biasa. Cahaya yang turun dari langit yang mampu membunuh Mini Salamander milik Rui dan hujan es raksasa yang mampu mengalahkan Leviathan milik Rei itu semua memang mengagumkan.

"Hey Rei, Rui apa kalian bisa memanggil monster yang lain selain Mini Salamander dan Leviathan?" tanya ku pada si kembar

"Tentu saja! Kami ini kan Summoner!" jawab Rui dengan bangganya

"Apa saja?" Gakupo penasaran

"Bahamut, Odin, Golem, Centaur, Tiamat, Triton, Pegasus, Titan, Fairy, Ramuh, Moogle, dan lain-lain" jawab Rei

"TITAN?" aku terkejut setengah mati

"I-iya…kenapa?" Rei bingung

"TITAN YANG TINGGI NYA BISA MENCAPAI 60 METER ITU? YANG GEMAR MEMAKAN MANUSIA ITU?" tanya ku lagi

"Heee? Kau ini bicara apa?" Rui tidak mengerti

"Apa kalian tidak pernah lihat anime Shingeki no Kyojin?" tanya ku

"Heee? Apa itu?" Rei dan Rui semakin kebingungan

Bodoh nya aku! Jelas saja mereka tida tau! Mereka kan berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dengan ku…astaga aku jadi malu pada diri ku sendiri.

"Len-nii kenapa?" Rui menepuk-nepuk pundak ku

"Lupakan saja perkataan ku tadi.." kata ku sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan

"Yosh! Istirahat selesai! Mari lanjutkan perjalanan!" Gakupo bersemangat

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kota DeLusia. Yaaa Luka bilang sih jarak nya sudah tidak jauh lagi.

* * *

Dan akhirnya kami pun sampai di kota yang dinamakan DeLusia itu. Kami terus berjalan menuju rumah seseorang yang bernama SeeU. Kemudian kami melihat sebuah rumah unik yang berbentuk kepala kucing dan Luka bilang itu lah rumah SeeU.

Luka mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan terbuka lah pintu itu dengan sendirinya! Benar-benar ajaib.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya seseorang

"S-siapa yang bertanya?" Miku kebingungan

"Pintu nya bicara ya?" Aku ikut bingung

"A-ano…di bawah sini"

Semua melihat ke bawah dan ternyata yang bicara bukanlah pintu nya, melainkan seorang anak kecil yang sangat manis. Kyaaaa Moeeee!

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan SeeU, kami ini teman-temannya" kata Luka

"Sebentar…" gadis kecil itu menutup lagi pintu nya

_Blaamm!_ Gadis kecil itu menutup nya dengan cukup keras. Kami kebingungan, kenapa sudah di buka malah di tutup kembali.

"Ahh…aku sampai kaget! Ku kira anak kecil yang tadi adalah orang yang bernama SeeU" kata Rui

"Kau ini, SeeU itu sudah hidup selama 400 tahun!" kata Meiko

"Sungguh?" ucap Rei dan Rui

"Tentu saja…." Meiko mengangguk, Rei dan Rui semakin kagum

"Aku bohong hahaha" lanjut Meiko

"Huh dasar tante-tante.." cetus Rei

"Apa katamu ha?" Meiko menarik pipi Rei keras-keras

"Mwaaap"

Sudah kurang lebih 3 jam kami menunggu dan orang yang bernama SeeU pun tidak kunjung keluar.

"Lama sekali…" kata ku

"Segini itu masih sebentar, dulu aku menunggunya hampir 4 hari!" ucap Rin

"APA?! 4 HARI?" aku terkejut

Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan orang yang bernama SeeU itu? Jahat sekali membiarkan teman-temannya menunggu selama ini.

Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah itu pun terbuka kembali.

"Silahkan masuk" ucap gadis kecil yang tadi

"Kali ini cepat ya?" kata Kaito

Kami pun masuk ke dalam dan di sana sudah ada seorang perempuan dengan telinga menyerupai kucing. Mungkinkah dia SeeU?

"Ara…Luka sudah lama kau tidak datang berkunjung!" katanya

"SeeU! Aku membutuhkan bantuan mu" kata Luka sambil menarik tangan ku

"Hm? Bantuan apa?" tanya nya

"Tolong lakukan hal yang kau lakukan pada Rin dulu pada anak ini" kata Luka

"Hm? Jadi?" SeeU mendekati ku

"A-aku ingin tau kekuatan apa yang aku miliki" kata ku pada SeeU

"Boleh saja, tapi apa kau siap untuk menerima konsekuensinya?" tanya SeeU, aku menganggukan kepala ku

"Baiklah…" SeeU membawa ku ke sebuah ruangan

Miku dan yang lainnya menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Pejamkan mata mu" kata SeeU, aku pun menuruti nya

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya nya

"Sebuah…cahaya…" jawab ku

"Cukup, kau boleh membuka mata mu" kata nya

Kemudian SeeU keluar dan memanggil Luka dan yang lainnya.

"Jadi kemampuan apa yang Len miliki?" tanya Miku

"Dia termasuk orang yang spesial seperti Rin" jawab nya

"Sama seperti Rin?"

"Jika Rin adalah Divine Knight maka Len adalah Holy Knight" ucap SeeU sambil melirik ke arah ku

"Apa ada perbedaan di antara mereka?" tanya Meiko

"Dalam segi kekuatan sih Holy Knight lebih unggul karena dia mampu menguasai Holy Word, keren bukan?" jawab SeeU

"Dan juga tak ada satu pun sihir yang mampu melukainya" lanjut SeeU

Benarkah kemampuan ku sehebat itu? Aaaah sulit di percaya!

"Yaaa mungkin kau bisa menggunakan ini" SeeU memberi ku sebuah pedang

"Namanya Excalibur, berbaik hati lah padanya ya?" kata SeeU sambil tersenyum

"Kalau punya Rin-nee namanya apa?" tanya Rui

"Kalau punya Rin namanya Defender" jawab SeeU

Ketika kami sedang mengobrol dengan SeeU, tiba-tiba kami mendengar jeritan banyak orang di luar sana. Kami pun segera pergi keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"A-ada apa ini?" Miku terkejut melihat banyak orang yang menjadi batu

"Haku-neesan…" ucap Rei dan Rui

". . ." orang itu melihat ke arah Rei dan Rui

"Siapa dia?" tanya ku

"D-dia adalah…salah satu pengawal setia Ratu…Yowane Haku…" jawab Rui yang ketakutan

". . ." Haku mengarahkan tangannya pada si kembar

"Gawat! Dia akan menyerang Rei dan Rui!" Gakupo berlari ke arah Rei dan Rui

"Mau pulang ke Istana atau mau pulang selamanya?" tanya Haku, Rei dan Rui diam

"Len! Ini saat nya kau tunjukan kekuatan mu" kata SeeU

"B-bagaimana caranya?" aku masih bingung

"Perhatikan Rin!" teriak Kaito dari jauh

Aku pun segera melirik ke arah Rin yang kelihatannya sedang bersiap untuk menyerang gadis itu.

"_Defender…"_ Rin memanggil pedangnya yang agung

"_Holy Explosion…" _Rin menebaskan pedangnya dari jauh

Namun sayang, serangan Rin tidak mengenai Haku. Ternyata gerakan Haku lebih cepat dari yang kami duga.

"Nah! Sekarang giliran ku!" kata ku dengan bersemangat

"T-tapi mana pedang ku?" aku panik

"Panggil dia seperti Rin memanggil Defender!" kata Miku

"_Excalibur…"_

Kemudian Excalibur pun muncul di samping ku. Aku pun meraihnya dan mengarahkannya pada Haku.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" teriak ku pada yang lainnya

"Katakan Crush Punch!" balas teriak SeeU

"Baiklah…_Crush Punch!_"

Kamudian dari tanah muncul Kristal berwarna oranye yang hampir mengenai Haku. Cih! Andai gerakan tubuhnya tidak secepat itu dia pasti sudah kena serangan ku yang tadi.

"_Solid"_ Haku mencoba mengubah ku menjadi batu

"_Carbunkle"_ Rui menggunakan kemampuan sihir nya

Seekor makhluk menyerupai kucing pun muncul dan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah lalu menghilang begitu saja. Ada apa ini? Mungkinkah sihir Rui gagal?

". . ." Haku terdiam

"Dengan ini sihir mu tidak akan mempan pada kami" ucap Rui

Jadi sihir Rui tidak gagal? Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi aku rasa kedua bocah Summoner itu tidak bisa di remehkan juga.

"Kalau serangan sihir tidak mempan, bagaimana kalau serangan langsung seperti ini?" Haku bergerak cepat dan menedang Rui

"Rui!" Rei menahan tubuh Rui yang terlempar

"Perlu bantuan Haku?" ucap seseorang yang tidak di ketahui keberadaannya

"Tidak perlu…" jawab Haku

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok gadis di atas pohon.

"Hmmm…" gadis itu tersenyum pada kami

"Ratu memanggil, cepatlah kembali" gadis itu pun menghilang

". . ." Haku ikut menghilang

"Rui! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku, Rui menganggukan kepala

"Aku akan berkeliling kota untuk menyembuhkan warga yang berubah menjadi batu" kata Luka

Kami pun membawa Rui kembali masuk ke dalam sedangkan Luka berkeliling kota di temani oleh Gakupo dan Meiko. Dan aku rasa kekuatan orang yang bernama Haku itu tidak bisa di anggap enteng, tapi jika kami tidak bisa mengalahkannya maka kami tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Ratu.

"Rei…" panggil Kaito

"Ya?" jawabnya

"Sebenarnya ada berapa pengawal Ratu?" tanya Kaito, Rei terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Semuanya ada 11…tapi hanya ada 5 orang yang selalu di sisi Ratu " jawab Rei

"Dan 11 itu pun sudah termasuk aku dan Rui" lanjutnya

"Jadi sisanya tinggal 9?" tanya ku, Rei menggelengkan kepala

"Mereka pasti sudah mempunyai pengganti ku dan Rui" jawab nya

Aku sudah menduga jika kehadiran Rei dan Rui akan menjadi keuntungan yang sangat besar bagi kami. Dengan begini kami bisa lebih waspada. Akita Neru, Yowane Haku, dan gadis misterius yang tadi, pasti di antara mereka adalah salah satu pengawal yang selalu berada di sisi Ratu. Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat agar dapat mengalahkan mereka semua.

* * *

**Yosh! :3**

**Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca sampai sini ~**

**Jangan lupa baca lanjutannya yaaaaaaa :'3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 selesai ^^**

**selamat membaca ~**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tak lama kemudian Luka, Gakupo, dan Meiko pun kembali.

"Rasanya aku kehilangan banyak tenaga hehehe" katanya

"Kau ini…" Gakupo khawatir

Keadaan Rui sudah lebih membaik. Lalu Kaito pun meminta Luka, Meiko, dan Gakupo untuk bergabung bersama kami. Kaito bilang jika Rei akan membongkar siapa saja yang menjadi pengawal setia Ratu.

"Mulailah.." ucap Kaito

"Baiklah…Pada mula nya Ratu hanya memiliki 5 orang pengawal sedangkan sisanya adalah hasil dari suatu penyeleksian. Dan 5 orang itu adalah Yowane Haku…"

"_Sudah ku duga!"_ ucap ku dalam hati

"Luo Tianyi, Akaito…"

"Akaito? Namanya hampir mirip dengan Kaito.." ucap Meiko

"Lalu Akita Neru, dan…"

"_Apa! Jadi Akita Neru juga?"_ aku terkejut

"Perempuan yang muncul di atas pohon tadi, Yukari Yuzuki" ucap Rei dengan wajah serius

Jadi Haku dan orang yang tadi adalah para pengawal yang selalu berada di sisi Ratu? Ternyata selama ini kami telah bertemu dengan 3 pengawal setia yang selalu ada di sisinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pengawal sisanya? Apa tugas mereka?" tanya Rin

"Sisanya yaitu menjaga Ratu dari luar istana, mereka akan menghalangi siapapun yang berusaha untuk membunuh Ratu" jawab Rin

"Tapi kenapa Neru, Haku, dan Yukari keluar istana dan tidak di sisi Ratu?" tanya Kaito

"Memang terkadang mereka keluar istana untuk mengontrol keadaan luar istana dan juga mengawasi para pengawal yang bertugas di luar sana lalu jika mereka bertemu dengan musuh maka mereka tidak akan ragu untuk menyerangnya. Tapi jika di tengah pertarungan Ratu memanggil, maka mereka akan segera kembali ke tempat Ratu dan meninggalkan musuhnya" jelas Rui

"Jadi begitu ya…" Kaito terlihat bingung

"Lalu siapa saja pengawal yang bertugas di luar istana?" tanya Meiko

"Mereka adalah, Mayu, Dell Honne…"

"Dell!" Gakupo terkejut

"Hibiki Lui, dan USee" jawab Rui

"USee?!" SeeU terkejut

"Apa kalian mengenal Dell dan USee?" tanya Rei

"USee adalah kakak ku!" kata SeeU

"Dan Dell adalah teman semasa kecil ku!" kata Gakupo

"Di antara mereka kami berdua lah yang paling lemah…" kata Rei

"Kalian jangan bicara seperti itu!" kata Meiko

"Kalian bisa menjadi salah satu pengawalnya saja itu sudah hebat, itu menandakan jika kalian juga kuat" Miku membelai kepala kedua anak itu

Aku cukup terkejut setelah mendengar jika di antara pengawal Ratu ada kakak dari SeeU dan teman semasa kecil Gakupo. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu hari Gakupo akan bertemu dengan Dell. Mungkinkah mereka akan bertarung?

"Berhati-hatilah pada perempuan yang bernama Yukari Yuzuki!" ucap seseorang yang lagi-lagi tidak ku kenali

"CUL bukankah lebih baik kita mengetuk pintu dulu?" ucap seorang temannya

"CUL!" Miku berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Lama tidak bertemu ya?" kata salah seorang dari mereka

"Senang bisa bertemu kalian di sini" ucap SeeU

"Len, Rei, Rui perkenalkan ini teman kami juga. Di mulai dari kiri ada CUL, Lily,dan Gumi" kata Miku

"Salam kenal.." kata ku dan si kembar

"Rin…" CUL memeluk Rin

"CUL…hiks…" Rin menangis

Eh? Ada hubungan apa antara Rin dan CUL? Kenapa kelihatannya CUL senang sekali bertemu dengan Rin?

"Hey CUL! Tadi kau bilang jika kami harus berhati-hati pada gadis yang bernama Yukari Yuzuki, memang apa kekuatannya?" tanya Meiko

"Dia bisa mengendalikan tubuh manusia sesuka hatinya, bukan hanya tubuh manusia yang sudah mati yang masih hidup pun dapat dia kendalikan" jawab CUL

"M-menakutkan.." kata ku

"Ya begitulah…kekuatan pengawalnya saja sudah seperti itu apalagi Ratu nya" kata Gumi dengan wajah putus asa

"Rei, Rui apa kalian pernah bertemu langsung dengan Ratu?" tanya ku

"Iya, pernah. Tapi kami tidak melihat wajahnya karena dia sengaja menutupinya" jawab Rei

"J-jangan bilang padaku jika mereka berdua adalah pengawal Ratu!" kata Lily

"Mereka memang pengawal Ratu…tapi itu sebelum mereka bergabung dengan kami" ucap Rin pada CUL dan yang lainnya

"T-tapi…Ratu…d-dia memiliki aura yang sangat menakutkan…melihatnya dari jarak 20 meter saja sudah membuat ku takut…aura kegelapan yang menyelimutinya…itu…itu sangat…aahhh" Rui ketakutan

"R-Rui!" Rei mencoba menenangkan saudara kembarnya tersebut

Semuanya terdiam ketika mendengar itu dari Rui.

"Miku apa 4 tahun yang lalu kau melihat sosok Ratu itu?" tanya Gumi, Miku menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tentu saja…karena Ratu datang ketika penyerangan selesai" ucap Rei

"Baiklah…kita tenangkan pikiran kita sejenak, aku akan tidur untuk memulihkan tenaga" kata Gakupo

Semuanya mengikuti nasehat dari Gakupo. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar. Sebelum pergi dari sini apa salahnya jika aku menikmatinya sebentar…

* * *

Aku berjalan-jalan seorang diri dan aku melihat jika warga kota telah pulih sepenuhnya.

"Luka memang hebat!" gumam ku

"Len…Kagamine…" seseorang memanggil ku, aku membalikan badan

Aku pun melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang terurai dan berwarna sama seperti rambut ku. Tapi wajah dan suaranya terasa tidak asing lagi bagi ku. Dia pun berjalan perlahan mendekati ku.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya ku

"Neru…Akita Neru…" jawabnya dengan santai

"_Cih! Kenapa dia muncul di saat begini!"_

Aku pun memanggil Excalibur dan bersiap menyerang Neru.

"_Time : Stop"_ Neru menggunakan sihirnya dan waktu pun terhenti

"Apa mau mu?" tanya ku

"Jangan galak begitu…" katanya sambil mengikat rambutnya

Aku terus menjaga jarak dengannya. Sial! Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan disini!

"Kenapa kau menjauh?" tanya nya, aku tidak menjawab

"Kau orang yang menarik, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sebentar?" ucap nya

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak sudi bersenang-senang dengan mu! Iblis!" kata ku

"Kau kasar sekali…" Neru terus berjalan medekati ku

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita adakan suatu perjanjian saja?" Neru menghentikan langkah kakinya

"Kalau kau mau bersenang-senang dengan ku, maka kau boleh menanyakan 5 hal tentang Ratu maupun para pengawalnya. Bagaimana?" kata Neru

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika aku menerima ajakannya maka aku bisa mendapatkan 5 informasi yang sangat penting! Tapi jika aku menolak maka aku akan kehilangan 5 informasi yang penting itu! Sial! Bisa kah aku percaya pada iblis ini? Cih! Jawaban apa yang harus ku berikan!

* * *

**Jangan bosen baca nya yaaaa XD #plak  
**

**btw makasih buat yg udah mau baca ^^**

**kelanjutannya segera menyusul ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 selesai ^^**

**selamat membaca nyan ~  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku beri kau waktu 3 detik" kata Neru dengan senyum licik nya

"_Gawat! Bagaimana ini!"_

"Satu…"

"_Tuhan…tolong aku…"_

"Dua…"

"_Tuhan…Lindungi aku…"_

"Ti—"

"Baiklah!" jawab ku pada nya, Neru tersenyum

Neru melangkah ke arah ku dengan perlahan. Dia tersenyum licik dan berkata ayo mulai bersenang-senang. Aku hanya diam.

"Bersenang-senang seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya ku

"Seperti ini…menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama mu" jawab nya sambil mendekatkan wajah nya pada ku

"Cih! Apa yang kau lakukan!" aku mundur 4 langkah

"Turuti semua keinginan ku atau ku bunuh orang yang paling berharga bagi mu" ucap nya dengan ekspresi yang cukup membuat ku takut

"_Orang yang paling berharga bagi ku sudah tidak ada! dasar bodoh!"_ kata ku dalam hati

"Ayo pergi!" ekspresinya berubah lagi, aku pun menurut

Neru menepuk tangannya dan waktu pun kembali normal. Sepertinya dia adalah seorang penyihir yang dapat mengendalikan waktu. Aku harus berhati-hati padanya.

"Hey…" Neru memegang kedua pipi ku dengan tangannya yang terasa halus

"Hanya untuk hari ini…bisa kah kau membuang rasa waspada mu pada ku? Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun" ekspresi wajah Neru berubah lagi

". . ." aku hanya diam

"Bodoh nya aku! Mana mungkin kau mau percaya pada musuh" ucap nya sambil membelakangi ku

Kali ini…mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya. Bisa jadi Neru akan bergabung bersama kami sama hal nya seperti Rei dan Rui. Tapi itu mustahil…dia adalah pengawal yang selalu berada di sisi Ratu, dia tidak mungkin menghianati Ratu.

"Baiklah…kali ini aku percaya pada mu" kata ku, Neru tersenyum manis

Kemudian Neru mengajak ku ke sebuah tempat makan. Dia bilang lebih enak mengobrol di sana dari pada di sini.

"Apa aku boleh mulai bertanya?" kata ku

"Hm? Silahkan"

"Satu, Siapa orang yang menggantikan posisi Rei dan Rui?" aku memasang wajah serius

"Mereka adalah Teto dan Ted Kasane" jawab nya dengan santai

"Dua, Kemampuan apa yang di miliki oleh 5 pengawal yang selalu di sisi Ratu?

"Luo, kemampuannya dapat mengurung lawannya dalam sebuah cermin dan jika cerminnya hancur maka lawan yang terkurung akan mati. Haku, kemampuannya dapat mengubah lawannya menjadi batu, jika retak sedikit saja maka lawan akan mati. Yukari, kemampuannya dapat mengendalikan semua makhluk yang bernyawa maupun tidak bernyawa. Aku sendiri, kemampuan ku adalah mengendalikan waktu. Akaito, kemampuannya adalah membahagiakan Ratu"

"Membahagiakan Ratu? Apa maksudnya?" aku semakin penasaran

"Itu karena dia adalah orang yang spesial bagi Ratu…untuk kemampuan dalam bertarungnya tak ada satu pun yang tau. Yang jelas dia adalah seorang Wizard" jelas Neru

"Baiklah. Tiga, kemampuan pengawal sisanya?" tanya ku lagi

"Mayu, dia dapat membunuh musuh dengan nyanyiannya. Dell, dia dapat menembak musuh nya dalam jarak kurang lebih 1 km. Lui, dia dapat membunuh musuh nya dengan gambar-gambar yang dia buat, contohnya jika dia menggambarkan mu dengan kepala terpisah dengan badan maka tanpa kau sadari kepala mu sudah tidak pada tempatnya tapi setelah kau sadar maka kau akan mati seketika. USee, kemampuannya hanya dapat meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi. Teto dan Ted Kasane, kemampuannya hampir sama dengan Rei dan Rui" jawab nya dengan jelas

Aku cukup terkejut dengan jawabannya sampai-sampai keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh ku.

"Selanjutnya.. empat, cara nya untuk masuk ke negeri Ururu?" tanya ku lagi

"Dengan cara mengalahkan ke-enam pengawal yang bertugas di luar istana, setelah kalian mengalahkannya maka kalian akan melihat sebuah gerbang menuju negeri Ururu"

" Ratu mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tidak. Seorang pengawal juga butuh liburan. Ratu tidak akan bisa mengawasi kami selama kami tidak bertugas. Setiap pengawal hanya di beri satu hari untuk terbebas dari tugasnya, setelah waktu habis maka Ratu dapat kembali mengawasi kami"

"Yang terakhir. lima, kau sengaja menemui ku?"

Neru terdiam dan tiba-tiba waktu sudah menunjukan jam 11.59 malam. Cih! Aku yakin ini perbuatan Neru!

"Waktu liburan ku sudah hampir habis. Aku harus segera kembali sebelum Ratu mengetahui semuanya. Sampai jumpa…" Neru menghilang

"Tunggu!"

Kenapa dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan ku yang terakhir? Apa semua ini jebakan? Untuk memastikan kebenaran dari kata-katanya sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke rumah SeeU dan menanyakannya pada si kembar.

* * *

_Tok..tok…tok.._ Aku mengetuk pintu rumah SeeU. Lalu seorang gadi kecil yang waktu itu pun membuka kan pintunya. Astaga! Kenapa anak ini moe sekali!

"Ano…siapa nama mu?" tanya ku sambil mengelus kepala nya

"Tsukuyomi..Ai…" jawab nya dengan suara yang amat sangat imut

"Kawaiiiiiiiiii" kata ku

"Menjauh kau dari Ai! Dasar Lolicon!" teriak seorang perempuan yang tidak lain adalah Meiko

Dengan seketika aku pun menjaga jarak dengan Ai.

"Yawn.." Ai masuk ke dalam dan kembali tidur di samping SeeU

"K-kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya ku pada Meiko

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tau suatu saat aku harus melawan orang yang ku sukai" jawab nya

"Orang yang kau sukai?" aku penasaran

"Gaaaah! Lupakan! Tidur sana!" Meiko menendang ku masuk dan menutup pintu nya

Sebenarnya siapa orang yang Meiko maksud? Yang pasti aku yakin dia adalah salah satu pengawal Ratu.

Pagi hari nya aku langsung meminta semuanya untuk berkumpul. Lalu aku menceritakan semua kejadian yang kemarin aku alami. Semuanya terlihat terkejut. Lalu aku menanyakan kebenaran informasi tersebut kepada Rei dan Rui. Mereka bilang jika itu semua benar. Dan salah satu alasan mengapa posisi mereka langsung ada penggantinya pun karena Ratu tidak mau benteng pertahanannya retak.

"Apa Len menanyakan apa kekuatan Ratu pada Neru?" tanya Luka

"ASTAGA! Aku lupa untuk menanyakannya!" aku menepuk jidat ku sendiri

"Payah.." cetus Rin

"Umm…tapi kenapa rasanya kemampuan 6 pengawal terdengar lebih kuat dari pada yang 5 pengawal?" tanya Gumi

"Walaupun terdengar kuat tetap saja kemampuan mereka tidak ada yang mempan pada ke-5 orang itu" kata Rui

"Kalau begitu siapkan diri kalian! Besok lagi kita akan mencari dan mengalahkan ke-6 pengawal itu! Dan kita rebut kembali tanah kelahiran kita!" kata CUL dengan semangat yang membara

"Besok! Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Miku

"Lebih cepat lebih baik..shishishi" kata CUL

"Yosh! Ayo semangat!" teriak Gumi

Ku rasa hari ini akan di sibukkan dengan berbagai macam persiapan. Jujur saja…aku ingin ini semua cepat berakhir dengan begitu mungkin aku bisa kembali ke dunia asal ku. Dunia dimana tak ada sihir, monster, dan sebagainya. Aku rindu teman-teman sekolah ku. Aku benar-benar…ingin pulang…

* * *

**Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah mau baca sampai ke sini ^^**

**Lanjutannya menyusul ya ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Selamat membaca Chapter 7 ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Esok pagi nya kami pun siap berangkat. Rei dan Rui memberi tau kami tempat-tempat mana yang biasa di kunjungi oleh ke-6 pengawal tersebut. Kami beruntung karena salah satu dari mereka kemungkinan berada di tempat yang tidak jauh dari kota DeLusia.

Kami berjalan sampai akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah padang bunga yang sangat indah.

"Dia di sini!" kata Rui, kami semua melihat ke sekitar

Dan nampak lah seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengan Rui dan Rei. Dia sedang duduk di tengah-tengah padang bunga. Kami semua berhati-hati.

"Tidak baik mengkroyok anak kecil" ucap anak laki-laki itu

Kemudian bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di tempat itu layu dengan seketika. Anak itu pun berdiri dan membalikan badannya pada kami.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gumi

"Hibiki Lui…" jawab Rei

"satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas…ahh kalian banyak sekali! Kalau begini aku bisa kerepotan untuk menggambar kalian" ucap Lui sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku gambar dan pensil

"Gawat!" Rei berlari ke arah Lui

Kemampuan Lui adalah salah satu kemampuan yang aku takuti. Tapi dengan terus menyerangnya dari dekat mungkin itu tidak akan memberinya waktu untuk menggambar.

"Hmm…" Lui mulai menggambar

"Lui!" Rei berusaha memukul Lui

Kemudian badan Lui mengeluarkan sayap seperti malaikat dan Lui pun terbang untuk menghindari pukulan Rei.

"Dengan begini aku bisa leluasa menggambar kalian" ucap Lui

Ini gawat! Sepertinya tadi dia menggambarkan dirinya sendiri dengan sayap!

"Kita harus cepat! Karena Lui hanya butuh satu detik untuk menggambar satu orang!" ucap Rui

"_Defender.."_ Rin bersiap menyerang

"_Icewolf Bite" _Rin menggunakan kemampuannya

"Ups.." Lui berhasil menghindar

"Pertama-tama aku akan menggambar mu.." Lui melirik ke arah Miku

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu melukai Miku-nee!" ucap Rei

"Hm?" Lui tersenyum

"_Gol—"_

Lui menendang Rei sebelum Rei menyelesaikan kalimat sihir nya.

"Summoner pengganggu! Lebih baik aku membunuh mu terlebih dahulu!" ucap Lui

"Onii-chan!" Rui menghampiri Rei

"_Crush Punch" _Rin mencoba menyerang Lui sekali lagi

Dan lagi-lagi Lui menghindar. Dia pun terbang lebih tinggi dari yang tadi.

"_Blind" _Kaito tiba-tiba menyerang

"Len! Serahkan ini pada ku dan juga Rei! Kau dan yang lainnya pergi lah! Bawa Miku-sama bersama mu!" kata Kaito

"Aku akan tinggal di sini.." kata Luka

"Baiklah! Kita percayakan ini pada mereka bertiga!" teriak Meiko

Kami pun menuruti perkataan Kaito. Aku berharap semoga mereka tidak akan mati di tangan bocah itu. Kami berlari menuju tempat selanjutnya.

". . ." Miku menghentikan langkahnya

"Ada apa?" tanya ku

"_Protect…Power…Reraise"_ Miku menggunakan sihir nya

Miku kelihatannya mengkhawatirkan Rei, Kaito dan Luka. Lalu Lily menarik lengan Miku dan kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa mereka bertiga.

Belum terlalu lama kami berlari, hujan pun mulai turun.

"Hujan…" kata ku

"Ini pasti sihir milik Luka…" Gakupo melihat ke belakang

"Aku yakin mereka pasti menang….pasti menang…" teriak Rui

"Mereka pasti menang…" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum

Tiba-tiba Rui menghentikan langkah kaki nya.

"Ada apa Rui?" tanya CUL

"Ada yang mendekat!" jawab nya

Tak perlu menunggu lama…seorang perempuan pun muncul di hadapan kami.

"_Death Song…_"

"Semuanya tutup telinga kalian!" teriak Rui, kami pun menuruti nya

Perempuan ini…aku yakin dia pasti yang bernama Mayu! Seorang perempuan yang dapat membunuh musuh nya hanya dengan nyanyian.

"Lama tidak jumpa…" sapa perempuan itu pada Rui

"Mayu…"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah peluru dari arah kiri yang hampir mengenai ku.

"S-sial!" kata ku

"Itu pasti Dell!" Gakupo melirik ke arah kiri

"Aku serahkan dia pada kalian!" ucap Gakupo yang bergegas lari kea rah kiri

"Aku ikut!" Meiko mengikuti Gakupo

"Kalian juga pergi lah! Serahkan perempuan ini pada kami! Bertiga!" ucap CUL

"CUL!"

"Jangan khawatir! Aku tidak akan mati di tangan orang-orang seperti mereka" CUL membelai kepala Rin

"Tapi…CUL!"

"Rin! Percayalah padanya!" kata ku yang langsung menggendong Rin

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa Meiko, Gakupo, CUL, Gumi, dan Lily. Aku yakin mereka pasti menang. Jika Lui, Miku, dan Dell sudah muncul maka sisanya adalah USee, Teto, dan Ted. Kami harus segera menemukan mereka agar kami mendapatkan jalan masuk ke dalam negeri Ururu.

"Aku rasa seluruh pengawal sudah mengetahui rencana kita makanya kenapa mereka langsung menyerang kita" ucap SeeU

"Aku rasa juga begitu" kata Miku

Cukup lama kami berlari dan itu cukup banyak menguras tenaga. Pada akhirnya kami pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar tanpa menghilangkan rasa waspada.

_Tap…tap…tap…_kami mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Kamudian SeeU pun membalikan badannya.

"K-kakak…" SeeU terkejut

"Ternyata benar kalian ada disini" ucap pria yang pasti bernama USee

"Ramalan ku tepat, ternyata kalian benar-benar datang untuk menyerang" lanjut nya

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi pengawal Ratu iblis itu?" SeeU mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat

"Tentu saja…karena aku mengagumi nya" ucap nya dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan di telinga ku

"Kau meninggalkan ku demi menjadi orang jahat?!" SeeU kesal

". . ." USee terdiam

"Len…pergi lah…biarkan aku yang melawan USee…" kata SeeU

"Tapi…"

"KATA KU PERGI!" bentak SeeU

"B-baiklah.." kata ku

"Aku akan membantu SeeU di sini, pergi lah Len" ucap Miku

"Aku juga!" ucap Rui sambil tersenyum pada ku

Aku tidak bisa menghalangi keinginan mereka. Ya…mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan berdua bersama Rin. Rui bilang jika kami tidak boleh terpisah karena itu lah aku tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan ku pada Rin.

"L-len…" Rin terjatuh

"R-rin!" aku segera menghentikan langkah ku

"Kau kenapa?" tanya ku

"Ngh…" wajah Rin pucat

Ini bencana! Rin jatuh sakit di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku tidak mungkin harus kembali ke kota DeLusia untuk membawa Rin ke dokter. Lalu aku pun menggendong nya dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk merawatnya. Dan pada akhirnya aku pun menemukan sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu. Aku mengintip dari jendela nya dan sepertinya rumah ini tidak berpenghuni karena di dalam rumah sudah cukup berdebu. Aku pun masuk dan membaringkan Rin di sebuah kasur yang sudah ku bersihkan sebelumnya.

"Aku ambil air dulu ya" kata ku pada Rin

"Okaa-san…Otou-san…Onii-chan…" Rin mengigau

Aku rasa Rin sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan keluarganya. Tapi apa Kaito dan yang lainnya masih bertarung ya? Aargh…Tuhan…ku mohon lindungi mereka.

Ketika aku kembali ke kamar aku melihat Rin sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Aku pun keluar dan mencari nya. Ternyata dia sedang duduk manis di teras.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya ku, Rin menganggukan kepala nya

"Syukurlah…" aku lega

"Apa mereka masih bertarung ya…" ucap ku

"Mungkin…" kata Rin

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Rei dan Rui" kata ku sambil melihat ke langit

"Hm…" Rin menatap ke arah ku

"Melihat kebersamaan mereka membuat ku teringat pada adik perempuan ku yang sudah tiada. Suatu hari kami sekeluarga berlibur bersama ke sebuah pantai. Tapi tiba-tiba adik ku terseret ombak dan terbawa ke tengah laut. Orang tua ku meminta pertolongan pada penjaga pantai tapi mereka tak menemukan tubuh nya. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Dan setelah kejadian itu ayah sangat tertekan dan kehilangan akal sehat nya sampai pada akhirnya dia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Dan itu membuat ku semakin terpukul di tambah lagi setelah satu minggu kematian ayah, ibu mengalami kecelakaan yang juga merenggut nyawa nya. Saat itu aku merasa tak punya tujuan lagi untuk hidup. Aku yang waktu itu masih berumur 5 tahun sudah kehilangan semua orang yang berharga bagi ku. Dan setiap aku melihat Rei dan Rui terkadang aku merasa sangat iri, andai adik ku masih ada mungkin aku tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti ini…" kata ku sambil berusaha menahan sesak di dada

". . ." Rin masih menatap ke arah ku

"Dan ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu, aku merasa kau begitu mirip dengan adik ku. Pita besar yang selalu kau gunakan, kecintaan mu pada buah jeruk, itu semua benar-benar membuat ku teringat pada nya" lanjut ku, Rin langsung berdiri

"Itu karena aku..."

"Rin…" aku bingung

"Karena aku—"

* * *

**Makasih buat yang udah mau baca ^^**

**kelanjutannya segera menyusul ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ini lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Selamat membaca nyan ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Karena kau apa?" tanya ku

"Karena aku ada—"

"Wah wah wah kalian bersantai di saat teman-teman kalian bertaruh nyawa" ucap seseorang

"Siapa itu!" kata ku

"Len..di sana" Rin menunjuk ke atas sebuah pohon

Aku melihat seorang gadis dan seorang pria. Aku rasa mereka adalah orang yang telah menggantikan posisi Rei dan Rui.

"_Defender…"_ Rin memanggil pedang nya

"Divine Knight! Uhh…menakutkan" ucap gadis yang bernama Teto itu

"_Excalibur…"_ aku juga memanggil pedang ku

"Mm…kau Divine Knight juga?" tanya pria yang bernama Ted, aku tidak menjawab

"Dua lawan dua? Mm..siapa yang akan kalah ya?" kata Teto

"Tentu saja mereka hahaha" Ted tertawa puas

Apa-apaan mereka berdua ini? Apa mereka pikir mereka bisa mengalahkan kami dengan mudah? Akan ku tunjukan siapa yang lemah!

"Jangan terpancing perkataan mereka Len…" bisik Rin

"Iya…"

"Jadi…kita mulai saja" kata Ted dengan penuh percaya diri

"_Ramuh"_ Ted mulai menggunakan sihir nya

"_Shiva"_ Teto mengikuti Ted

Ternyata mereka berdua juga seorang summoner seperti Rei dan Rui. Hanya saja sihir mereka terasa lebih berbeda dari Rei dan Rui.

"Hanya begitu saja?" kata Rin

"_Holy Explosion"_ Rin menggunakan jurus nya

Kedua makhluk asing itu pun berhasil di kalahkan Rin dengan mudah.

"Wow, ternyata kekuatan mu cukup hebat juga" kata Ted, Teto bertepuk tangan

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Teto menantang

"_Golem"_

Lalu muncul lah sebuah monster batu berukuran raksasa di hadapan ku dan juga Rin. Tapi kami tidak terkejut sama sekali karena kami yakin pasti bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah.

"_Crush Punch"_ aku mencoba menyerang batu itu

"A-apa!" Rin terkejut

"Ada apa?" tanya ku, Rin menunjuk ke arah batu itu

Aku terkejut ketika melihat batu itu sama sekali tidak mengalami kerusakan sedikit pun. Bahkan retak pun tidak. Sial! Dia bukan monster biasa!

"Tidak bisa menghancurkannya ya?" kata Teto dengan nada meledek

"Percuma saja, ini adalah kombinasi sihir ku dan juga sihirnya Teto. Kalian tidak akan sanggup untuk menghancurkannya" kata Ted yang duduk di bahu batu raksasa itu.

Tiba-tiba Rin menarik baju ku.

"Ayo lakukan serangan kombinasi" bisik Rin

"Bagaimana cara nya?" tanya ku

Kemudian Rin berkata jika aku harus menggunakan jurus Lightning Stab lalu Rin akan menyerang Ted dengan jurus Split Punch. Jujur saja, aku baru pertama kali mendengar jurus-jurus itu. Aku sendiri belum tau bentuknya akan seperti apa.

"Dalam hitungan ke tiga, mengerti?" bisik Rin, aku menganggukan kepala

"Baiklah…Satu…Dua…Tiga!"

"_Lightining Stab"_

Lalu muncul sebuah pedang raksasa dari bawah tanah yang mampu menggetarkan monster itu.

"_Split Punch"_ Rin menyerang Ted

"S-sial!" kata Ted yang langsung mundur ke belakang

"B-berhasil!" kata ku, Rin tersenyum

"Ted! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Teto menghampiri Ted

"_Fairy"_ Teto memanggil monster yang mampu menyembuhkan luka Ted dengan cepat

"Apa! Rin! Bagaimana ini?" kata ku

"Lihat saja nanti.." Rin tersenyum dengan cukup menyeramkan

"Kau lihat? Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan kami" kata Teto

"Satu…" Rin mula menghitung

"Rin?" panggil ku, Rin tidak merespon

"Aku tidak mungkin kalah semudah itu..hahaha" kata Ted

"Dua…" Rin masih menghitung

"Lihat ini baik-baik!" Ted mengangkat tangannya ke atas

"Kyaaa…Ted kau mau memanggil makhluk itu? Aku sudah lama ingin melihatnya!" kata Teto dengan senang

"Tiga…Hmm" Rin tersenyum

"_Lil—_ugh.."

_Brugh.._Ted pun jatuh ke tanah. Teto panik dan langsung membalikan tubuh saudaranya tersebut.

"TEEEEED! AAAAAAAA TEEEEEEED!" Teto menangis histeris

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya ku

"Kau…kau membunuh Ted…aku tidak akan memaafkan mu! Muncul lah _Lucifer_" Teto mengamuk

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap dan dari sana muncul sesosok makhluk menyerupai manusia dengan sayap berwarna hitam di punggungnya lengkap dengan tombak nya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian berdua! Mati! Mati! Mati kalian berdua! " Teto semakin tidak terkendali

"_Hell Fire"_ Lucifer menebakkan api berwarna hitam

Dengan cepat aku dan Rin menghidar dari serangan yang mampu melukai kami secara permanen itu. Tapi tanpa kami sadari, Lucifer terbang dengan cepat dan langsung menyerang lengan kanan Rin.

"Riiiiiiin!" aku segera menangkap tubuh nya yang terlempar

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku

"Iya, kau tak perlu khawatir…ugh…" katanya sambil menahan sakit

"Kau yakin?" aku khawatir

"Sudah ku bilang aku ma— Tangan ku!"

Aku langsung melihat ke arah tangan kanan Rin. Dan aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat tangan kanan Rin sudah tidak ada!

"Hahahaha! Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan satu tangan?" Teto tertawa melihat Rin

"Kau…" aku bersiap menyerang

"Apapun yang terkena serangan dari tombak milik Lucifer pasti akan hilang!" ucap nya dengan penuh amarah

"Biar tidak ada tangan kanan, aku masih punya tangan kiri!" kata Rin yang langsung mengambil Defender

Tombak itu berbahaya. Aku harus mengalahkan nya tanpa terkena serangannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Lucifer bergerak sangat cepat! Ayo berpikir Len…berpikir!

"_Hol— aaaaaahhh"_ Rin berteriak kesakitan

"_Lightining Stab"_ aku kembali menggunakan jurus itu tapi Lucifer berhasil menghindar

Bagaimana ini…aku tidak tega melihat Rin yang kesakitan disana….Bagaimana pun juga aku harus bisa mengalahkan Lucifer secepat mungkin!

"Lucifer bunuh mereka! Bunuh!" Teto kehilangan akal sehatnya

'_Dalam segi kekuatan sih Holy Knight lebih unggul karena dia mampu menguasai Holy Word'_ tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan dari SeeU. Holy Word? Kemampuan seperti apa itu? Haruskah aku mencoba menggunakannya sekarang?

"Sakit…hiks…" Rin terus menahan rasa sakit di tangan kanannya

Tidak ada pilihan lain…

"_Holy Word"_ aku nekad menggunakannya

Lalu muncul cahaya dan huruf-huruf yang tidak aku mengerti mengelilingi tubuh ku lalu sebuah cahaya kecil jatuh tepat di tempat Lucifer berdiri, kemudian huruf-huruf yang tadi pun langsung mengelilingi Lucifer sampai akhirnya Lucifer berteriak tidak karuan.

"A-apa itu!" kata Teto

Huruf-huruf itu pun terlihat seperti mengikat tubuh Lucifer sampai akhirnya Lucifer menghilang.

"Lucifeeeeeeer!" teriak Teto saat Lucifer menghilang

Kemudian tangan Rin kembali normal dan rasa sakit nya pun menghilang.

"Ngh..Len.." Rin mendekati ku

"Aku akan melindungi mu.." kata ku yang langsung memeluk Rin dengan erat

"Hm.." Rin balik memeluk ku

"Dia sudah membunuh saudara ku! Dan sekarang kau membunuh monster kebanggaan ku! Aaaaaaa" Teto berlari dan mencoba menyerang ku dengan sebuah pisau

_Wush.._Aku mengarahkan Excalibur tepat di leher Teto.

"Sekarang kau lihat siapa yang menang…" ucap ku yang langsung menebas leher Teto sampai kepalanya terpisah dari tubuh nya

"Gomen ne…Ted…" ucap Teto di detik-detik kematiannya

Monster batu yang tadi pun ikut hancur seketika.

"Aahh…" aku langsung memalingkan wajah ku dari jasad Teto

"Len…" Rin khawatir dan memeluk ku lebih erat

"Rin…aku…aku…" aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi

"Aku mengerti…jangan khawatir…aku akan selalu bersama mu" kata nya

"Rin…ka—"

Tiba-tiba Rin mencium ku dan berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi jujur saja...aku masih merasa takut…aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lakukan…untuk pertama kalinya…aku membunuh seseorang.

* * *

**Makasih yang udah mau baca sampai sini X'D**

**Jgn lupa baca lanjutannya yaaa #plak**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 selesai nyan XD**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tak ada tanda-tanda dari kemunculan gerbang menuju negeri Ururu. Mungkinkah yang lain belum berhasil mengalahkan lawan-lawannya?

"S-sakit…" kata ku

"Hee! Tahan sedikit! Onii-chan payah ah!"

"Eh.." aku langsung menatap Rin

"Hup…" Rin langsung menutup mulut nya

"Rin…jawab aku dengan jujur…siapa nama lengkap mu?" tanya ku sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya

"Aku…ng..nama ku…Rin…K-kagamine…" jawab nya perlahan

Betapa terkejutnya aku setelah mendengar jawaban dari Rin. Ternyata dia memang adik ku. Jadi selama ini adik ku tidak mati…tapi terlempar ke dunia ini…

"Rin…" aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat

"Hiks…onii-chan…"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal kita bertemu kalau kau adalah Rin adik ku?!" kata ku sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipi nya

"Aku tidak sanggup…" kata nya

"Kenapa?"

"Aku terlalu terkejut ketika pertama kali aku melihat mu ada di rumah Meiko…aku kira aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi…hiks" Rin langsung memeluk ku lagi

"Sejak insiden di pantai itu meski ayah dan ibu berkata kau sudah mati tapi aku yakin kau masih hidup…dan ternyata itu benar…kau disini dan masih hidup…" aku membelai rambut nya

"Onii-chan…"

"Setelah semua ini berakhir, mari pulang bersama-sama" kata ku, Rin menganggukan kepalanya

Tuhan…terimakasih telah menjaga adik ku yang berharga selama ini. Dengan begini aku tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi.

"Onii-chan…lihat itu" Rin menunjuk ke arah kanan

Kami melihat sebuah gerbang yang terbuka menandakan jika semua pengawal yang bertugas di luar istana telah habis.

"Ayo pergi!" Rin menarik tangan ku

Dan kami pun masuk ke dalam gerbang itu. Jujur saja…cahaya dari gerbang itu membuat ku silau. Aku dan Rin sudah berlari ke dalam sana tapi kami tidak menemukan jalan keluar.

* * *

Setelah berlari cukup lama akhirnya kami berhasil menemukan jalan keluar. Kami berdua tiba di pusat kota negeri Ururu. Tempatnya cukup indah tapi suasananya cukup mengerikan.

"Jadi ini tempat lahir Miku?" gumam ku

"Heeey! Len! Rin!" teriak seseorang sambil melambaikan tangan

"Gumi!" Rin menarik tangan ku dan berlari ke arah Gumi

"Bagaimana pertarungan kalian?" tanya Lily

"Ya..begitulah.." jawab ku

"Hmm..aku mengerti" kata Lily

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Rin

"Hey! Syukurlah kalian selamat!" Kaito dan yang lainnya menghampiri kami

"T-tunggu…mana SeeU?" tanya ku, semua terdiam

"SeeU…dia…maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya…hiks" Miku menutup wajah nya

Lalu Luka menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada SeeU. Setelah dia membunuh USee, dia langsung bunuh diri. SeeU bilang mulai sekarang tidak mau berpisah dengan USee, kemana pun USee pergi SeeU akan mengikutinya. Bahkan ke neraka pun SeeU akan tetap mengikutinya. Mungkin itu lah bukti sayangnya SeeU pada USee. Padahal aku belum sempat berterimakasih padanya. Padahal aku belum lama mengenalnya…tapi…

**Selamat jalan SeeU**

"Lalu dimana Meiko dan CUL?" tanya Rin

"CUL kelihatan kurang sehat jadi dia beristirahat di penginapan" jawab Lily

"Sedangkan Meiko sedang menenangkan diri nya" jawab Gakupo

"Menenangkan dirinya?" aku tidak mengerti

"Kau tau kan aku dan Meiko saat itu berlari ke arah peluru itu berasal? Dan orang yang menembakkan peluru itu adalah Dell, orang yang di sukai Meiko" jelas Gakupo

'_Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tau suatu saat aku harus melawan orang yang ku sukai'_ jadi orang yang di maksud dari kata-kata Meiko itu adalah Dell.

"Lalu siapa yang membunuh Dell?" tanya Rin

"Meiko…dialah yang membunuh nya" jawab Gakupo

Suasana sempat hening sebentar namun setelah itu suasana pun kembali normal. Kaito mengajak kami semua untuk kembali ke penginapan. Kami harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Ratu.

"_Aku senang kau sudah sampai disini"_

Aku mendengar suara yang rasanya sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku..

"Neru!" aku langsung membalikan badan tapi Neru tidak ada di sana

"Ada apa?" Rin bertanya pada ku

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." kata ku

Kami pun sampai di penginapan dan langsung beristirahat.

"Istana itu di sana ya?" tanya ku sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela

"Iya.." jawab Kaito

"Aku lelaaaah" aku pergi ke kamar

Ketika aku akan pergi tidur tiba-tiba seseorang dari luar melempari jendela kamar ku dengan batu kerikil. Aku pun langsung membuka jendela nya.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya ku, dia langsung melompat dan masuk ke kamar ku

"Ini aku, Yowane Haku" jawab nya

"Gaaaah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" aku terkejut

"Len-nii ada ap— Gaaaaaah! Haku-nee!" Rei ikut terkejut

"Len-nii, Onii-chan kenapa kalian berisik seka— Gaaaaah! Haku-neesan!" Rui ikut terkejut juga

"Kalian bertiga ken— Gaaaaah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Gakupo histeris

"Tenangkan diri kalian, aku datang ke sini bukan untuk bertarung" katanya tanpa ekspresi

"Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada mu, Len Kagamine" lanjut nya

"Hal penting?"

"Ya, sebelum itu tolong tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Len" kata nya, Rei, Rui, dan Gakupo pun keluar dari kamar ku

Aku sedikit ketakutan ketika di tinggal berdua dengan Haku. Aku takut jika dia tiba-tiba menyerang ku.

"Aku ada satu permohonan pada mu" katanya dengan serius

"Permohonan? Permohonan apa?" tanya ku

"Bunuh Ratu.." jawab nya

Aku langsung terkejut ketika mendengar permohonan dari Ratu. Ada apa ini? Bukan kah Haku adalah pengawal setia yang selalu ada di sisi nya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba meminta ku untuk membunuh Ratu?

"Kenapa kau…" aku masih terkejut

"Ceritanya panjang…" katanya

"Tapi.."

"Aku datang hanya untuk mengatakan itu, sampai nanti" Haku menghilang

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini?

"Len! Ada apa!" Rin masuk ke kamar ku

Aku mendekati Rin dan menceritakan semuanya . Dan dia pun terlihat sangat terkejut dengan itu semua.

"Aku yakin dia punya alasan…" kata Rin

"Maksud mu bisa jadi Haku itu sebenarnya baik?" tanya ku

"Ntah lah…aku belum bisa memastikannya, yang jelas kita tetap perlu waspada" kata Rin

Kau meminta ku untuk membunuh Ratu. Yowane Haku…sebenarnya apa tujuan mu…

* * *

**Minna XD**

**jangan lupa nanti baca lanjutannya yaa ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Selamat membaca nyaaan ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kami sudah berada di wilayah negeri Ururu. Tapi kami merasa jika kami tidak dapat merebut kembali negeri ini dengan mudah mengingat kekuatan para pengawal yang bertugas di luar istana saja sudah sekuat itu apalagi yang selalu di sisi Ratu.

"Cih! Bagaimana ini…" aku khawatir

"Len? Ada apa?" Miku menghampiri ku

"Ngh..aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" kata ku sambil tersenyum

"Kau ingin pulang ya?" tanya nya, aku langsung terdiam

"Maaf membuat mu terlibat dalam hal ini…" ucap Miku dengan nada bersalah

"Eh? Tidak, mungkin aku ada di sini pun karena suatu alasan hehehe" kata ku sambil tertawa bodoh

"Miku-sama! Ayo kemari!" panggil Meiko, Miku pun segera menghampiri nya

Sebenarnya yang di katakana oleh Miku itu benar. Aku ingin pulang…pulang bersama adik perempuan ku, Rin. Aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku ingin kembali ke kehidupan normal ku di Tokyo.

"Leeen!" panggil Miku

"Ada apa?"

"Mau temani aku belanja tidak?" kata nya

"Uh? Baik akan ku temani" aku segera berlari kearah Miku

"Cuit cuit ahahaha" Rei berlari sambil menepuk perut ku

"H-hei!"

"Yeay! Cuit cuit.." Rui pun berlari mengikuti Rei

Aku tidak memperdulikan si kembar itu dan langsung pergi menemani Miku berbelanja.

* * *

Ketika kami berbelanja, ntah mengapa seluruh mata tertuju pada Miku. Ntah karena mereka menyadari jika Miku adalah Putri dari negeri mereka atau karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Kenapa mereka melihat ku seperti itu…" Miku gelisah

Ada apa ini…kenapa semua orang melihat Miku dengan tatapan setajam itu? Apa mereka marah karena dulu Miku pergi meninggalkan mereka di sini?

"Miku…lebih baik kita kembali" kata ku yang langsung menarik tangannya

Aku sengaja membawa nya kembali karena aku merasakan hawa membunuh di sana. Aku takut terjadi hal yang buruk pada Miku. Tapi tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Lily dan Gumi.

"Gumi! Lily!" panggil ku

"Hey! Len! Miku! Kalian sedang apa?" Gumi langsung menghampiri ku dan Miku

"Tolong bawa Miku kembali ke penginapan sekarang juga.." kata ku

"Eh? Kenapa?" Lily bingung

"Biar Miku saja nanti yang jelaskan. Sekarang tolong bawa dia pergi" kata ku lagi

Aku pun langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan mulai berkeliling mencari informasi.

"Ano..permisi" kata ku pada seorang pedagang

"Ada yang bisa aku ban— Pergi kau! Pergi!" pedagang itu histeris ketika melihat ku

"Maaf! Aku hanya ingin ber—"

"Ku bilang pergi kau! Pembunuh! Pergi!" pedagang itu melemparkan dagangannya ke arah ku

"_Pembunuh?"_ aku sedikit bingung

Melihat keadaan di sana yang cukup kacau aku pun langsung pergi. Aku kembali berjalan demi mendapatkan informasi. Aku berjalan cukup jauh dan tiba-tiba mendengar pecahan kaca dari sebuah jalan sempit. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung berlari ke sana. Lalu aku melihat tumpukan kaca yang sudah pecah.

"Kau Len ya?" tanya seorang gadis yang duduk di tumpukan kaca

"_Dia pasti salah satu pengawal Ratu"_ kata ku dalam hati

"Jangan emosi dulu, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah orang-orang yang akan berusaha menghancurkan Ratu" ucapnya dengan lembut

"_Cih! Tebakan ku benar!"_

"Sebutkan nama mu!" kata ku

"Luo Tianyi, jangan lupakan itu ya?" kata nya yang langsung menghilang

'_Luo Tianyi, kemampuannya dapat mengurung lawannya dalam sebuah cermin dan jika cerminnya hancur maka lawan yang terkurung akan mati.'_ Kata-kata Neru seperti nya benar. Kemampuan perempuan itu memang dari cermin atau apapun yang terbuat dari kaca. Aku harus berhati-hati pada nya. Jika aku terkurung dalam cerminnya maka tamat lah kehidupan ku.

Setelah bertemu dengan perempuan itu aku langsung kembali ke penginapan.

* * *

"Len!" Rin langsung berlari dan memeluk ku

"Ada apa?" tanya ku

Rin langsung menarik ku ke kamar Miku.

"Len! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kaito terlihat khawatir

"Etto…sebenarnya ini ada apa?" aku tidak mengerti

"Tadi Rei dan Rui bilang jika mereka merasakan kehadiran seorang pengawal Ratu yang bernama Luo di dekat Len" kata Luka

"Aku memang bertemu dengan perempuan bernama Luo itu" kata ku, semua terkejut

"Ada apa?" aku semakin bingung

"Len-nii! Kau harus berhati-hati! Luo-nee hanya menemui mu! Itu artinya dia mengincar mu!" kata Rui

"Mengincar ku?"

"Iya!"

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya ku

"Karena bagi nya kekuatan mu sangat merepotkan" jawab Rei

Lalu tidak lama kemudian Gakupo dan Meiko masuk ke kamar Miku.

"Len kau tidak apa-apa?!" Meiko langsung memeluk ku, aku hanya mengangguk

"Len! Kau benar-benar harus berhati-hati!" ucap Meiko dengan serius

"Itu benar Len.." Gakupo menatap ku dengan serius

"K-kenapa kalian sekhawatir itu?" tanya ku

"Itu karena Luo adalah pengawal Ratu yang paling kuat" jawab Gakupo

Ketika mendengar kata 'Yang Paling Kuat' aku hanya bisa menelan ludah ku. Aku terkejut karena aku pikir Haku atau Neru lah yang paling kuat. Ternyata dugaan ku salah. Luo Tianyi lah yang paling kuat di antara yang lainnya. Tapi wajah dan suaranya tidak menunjukan jika dia itu kuat! Sial! Ternyata benar! Penampilan itu bisa menipu.

Aku rasa aku perlu menenangkan pikiran ku. Oleh karena itu aku pun kembali ke kamar ku.

"Onii-chan…" Rin masuk ke kamar ku

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya ku

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan melindungi mu! Selalu!" ucap nya sambil memainkan sapu

"Ahahaha, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu pada mu" kata ku sambil menarik kedua pipi nya

"CUL bilang besok kita akan pergi ke tempat Ratu apapun resiko nya" Rin memeluk ku

"Apa?!"

"Dan semuanya setuju. Aku kemari untuk memberi tau mu soal itu" kata Rin yang langsung pergi keluar kamar ku

Jadi semua ini benar-benar akan segera selesai ya…

Tak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar ku dan ketika aku membuka nya ternyata itu ada CUL.

"Kau mau memberi tau ku soal besok kan?" tanya ku

"Bukan.." jawab nya

"Jadi?"

"Kau sudah tau kalau Rin adalah adik mu kan?" tanya nya

"Iya.."

Aku pun langsung meminta CUL untuk masuk. Lalu CUL duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang ntah dari mana asalnya. Gadis kecil itu adalah Rin. Aku merawat dan membesarkannya seperti anak ku sendiri dan sekarang aku tidak menyangka jika kau adalah kakak kandung dari gadis kecil yang ku rawat" CUL tersenyum

"CUL…"

"Sekarang aku serahkan Rin pada mu. Tolong jaga dia karena aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anak ku sendiri" ucap CUL

"Terimakasih sudah menjaganya selama ini.." kata ku sambil membungkukkan badan, CUL hanya tersenyum

"Sekarang beristirahat lah! Besok kita akan mengalami pertempuran hebat dalam sejarah! Hahaha" CUL meninggalkan kamar ku

Aku berhutang budi pada mu…CUL…

* * *

**Makasih yang udah mau baca ^^**

**maaf baru bisa update sekarang T^T**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ini lanjutannya ^^**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Esok hari nya kami pun langsung pergi menuju istana Ratu. Dan demi keselamatan Miku akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan kain agar tak ada satu pun yang mengenalinya.

"Dada ku berdebar-debar" ucap Luka

"Mungkin karena ada aku di samping mu" kata Gakupo

_Dugh_..Lily memukul kepala Gakupo dengan buku nya.

"M-maaf.." Gakupo mengusap kepalanya sendiri, Luka hanya tertawa

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya kami pun sampai di depan gerbang istana yang amat tinggi. Istana ini di tutupi dengan salju padahal Miku bilang sekarang bukanlah musim dingin. Ya aku rasa juga begitu karena di kota sama sekali tidak ada salju. Mungkin Ratu sengaja menutupinya dengan salju.

Tiba-tiba gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sepertinya mereka sengaja membukanya agar kami semua masuk ke dalam. Dan benar saja, ketika kami masuk ke sana gerbang itu pun langsung tertutup. Kaito dan Gakupo sudah mencoba membuka nya tapi tetap tidak bisa. Apa boleh buat, kami sudah pergi sejauh ini dan tidak mungkin untuk mundur. Kami pun memasuki dalam istana dan melihat banyak mawar hitam di sana. Lalu kami juga melihat tulisan yang bertuliskan "Yowane Haku" Rei bilang itu tandanya tempat ini di jaga oleh Haku. Tapi kami tidak melihat Haku di sana, lalu kami berpencar untuk mencarinya.

"Teman-teman…lihat ini" kata Gumi

"Apa itu?" tanya Rin

Lalu Gumi memperlihatkan selembar foto. Dan yang ada di foto itu adalah Haku dan Neru yang masih kecil.

"Aoki Lapis…" Gakupo terkejut

"Ada apa Gaku— Aoki-chan!" Luka ikut terkejut

Lalu Miku mendekati sebuah patung benbentu anak perempuan.

"Teman ku…" Miku menyentuhnya

"_Jangan-jangan itu bukan patung…tapi teman Miku yang di ubah menjadi batu oleh Haku"_ kata ku dalam hati

"Kita harus menemukan Haku!" Gakupo kesal

Kemudian muncul sebuah tangga yang terbuat dari batu. Lalu kami pun menaikinya sampai akhirnya sebuah pintung yang amat besar terbuka. Ketika kami memasukinya pintu itu pun langsung tertutup. Lalu kami membaca tulisan di lantai yang bertuliskan "Akita Neru" itu artinya Neru berjaga di tempat ini.

"Sejak tadi aku tidak merasakan kehadiran Haku-nee dan Neru-nee" ucap Rui

"Tidak merasakan keberadaan Neru? Itu artinya Neru tidak ada di sini?" tanya ku

"Sepertinya begitu.." jawab Rui

"Mungkinkah mereka melarikan diri!" Meiko kesal

Kami pun berpencar kembali mencari sosok Neru di tempat itu tapi hasilnya nol. Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah tangga yang setiap anak tangganya memiliki tulisan angka romawi yang berbeda. Semuanya ada 12 anak tangga. Kami pun menaikinya dengan perlahan. Dan sebuah pintu yang besar pun terbuka dan kami langsung memasukinya.

"Uh.." Rui terlihat gelisah

Kemudian kami membaca tulisan yang bertuliskan "Yukari Yuzuki" di atas dinding.

_Prok prok prok_… kami mendengar tepuk tangan.

"Yukari-nee…" Rui semakin gelisah

"Selamat datang di lantai 3 dimana aku lah yang menjadi lawan kalian" ucap nya dengan senyum iblisnya

"Dimana Haku dan Neru?" tanya CUL

"Mmm…ntahlah" jawab nya

"Sial! Mati kau! Ib— apa ini! Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh ku!" CUL kesal

"Kau lupa kemampuan ku ya?" Yukari tersenyum

'_Yukari Yuzuki, kemampuannya dapat mengendalikan semua makhluk yang bernyawa maupun tidak bernyawa.'_ Benar! Dia dapat mengendalikan tubuh siapapun sesuka hatinya! Gawat! Bagaimana ini!

"Aku mau bermain dengan salah satu dari kalian" Yukari menggerakkan jari-jarinya

"Apa-apaan kau! Ugh.." Kaito tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuh nya

"Hehehe…" Yukari tertawa

Ketika semuanya tidak bisa bergerak, hanya aku lah yang bisa bergerak.

"Eh? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh mu?" tanya Yukari, aku tidak menjawab

"Aha..ahahahaha…ahahahaha" Yukari tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Astaga…aku lupa…kau adalah Holy Knight…ahahahaha" ucapnya

"_Darimana dia tau itu!"_

"Kalau begitu aku akan bermain dengan mu…" ucap Yukari dengan penuh nafsu ingin membunuh

Kemudian dia pun menggerakkan tubuh Rin dengan kemampuannya.

"Serang dia boneka ku yang cantik.." Yukari menggila

"Onii-chan! Menghindarlah!" Rin mengarahkan defender pada ku

"Cih!" aku pun menghindar

Kalau dia bertarung dengan mengendalikan tubuh teman-teman ku maka aku hanya bisa menghindar. Aku tidak mungkin melukai teman-teman ku sendiri.

"Len! Awas!" Meiko hendak menusuk ku, aku berhasil menghindar

"Kau tau tidak? Aku tidak hanya bisa mengendalikan satu orang saja, aku bisa mengendalikan langsung semua teman-teman mu secara bersamaan dengan begitu mereka akan saling membunuh satu sama lain..hahahaha…ahahaha" Yukari kembali tertawa

"Len! Katakan _Haste_" teriak Luka, aku pun menurut

"_Excalibur….Haste_" aku mengangkat pedang ku dan tubuh ku terasa ringan

"Sekarang kau bisa bergerak dengan cepat Len!" teriak Miku

Aku pun mencoba berlari ke arah Yukari dan benar saja aku bisa menendang punggungnya sebelum dia menyadarinya.

"Sial! Ternyata kau bisa menggunakan sihir waktu seperti Neru ya? Ugh…itu cukup menyusahkan…kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan boneka kesayangan ku" ucap Yukari yang langsung menjaga jarak dengan ku

Yukari menjauhkan Rin dan yang lainnya dari ku.

"Kemarilah boneka ku tersayang.." kata Yukari

Lalu muncul lah seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai yang juga di kendalikan oleh Yukari.

"NERU!" aku terkejut

"Kalian sudah mengenalnya ya?" tanya nya

"Keji! Kau mengendalikan teman mu sendiri!" ucap Meiko

"Teman? Apa makhluk seperti ini pantas menjadi teman ku?" Yukari menjambak rambut Neru

Ada yang berbeda pada Neru. Matanya terlihat kosong tak seperti ketika aku bertemu dengannya di kota DeLusia. '_kemampuannya dapat mengendalikan semua makhluk yang bernyawa maupun tidak bernyawa.' _Tidak bernyawa…jangan-jangan Neru…

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Neru?!" tanya ku

"Apa ya…aku lupa…ahahaha" jawab nya

"Mati kau!" aku mencoba menyerang Yukari lagi tapi Yukari menjadikan Neru sebagai perisai nya

'**Bersenang-senang seperti apa yang kau inginkan?'**

'**Seperti ini…menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama mu'**

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan kata-kata dari Neru sehingga aku menghentikan ayunan pedang ku. Karena jika aku menebas Yukari maka Neru pun akan tertebas…bagaimana ini…

'**Hanya untuk hari ini…bisa kah kau membuang rasa waspada mu pada ku? Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun'**

Aku tidak mau melukainya! Aku tidak mau melukai Neru!

'**Bodoh nya aku! Mana mungkin kau mau percaya pada musuh'**

Aku percaya…sejak saat itu aku percaya pada mu…dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih mempercayai mu…

"Neruuuuuu!" teriak ku

"Onii-chaaaaan!" Rin khawatir

"Len! Kendalikan diri mu!" teriak Kaito, Miku meneteskan air mata

"YUKARIIIIIII!" tak di sangka-sangka Haku pun muncul dan langsung menyerang Yukari

"Cih! Bagaimana kau bisa bebas!" ucap Yukari yang lagi-lagi menjaga jarak

"Haku!" kata ku

"Neru belum mati! Dia belum mati!" kata Haku dengan nada kesal

"Neru! Gunakan sihir Meteor mu! Ahahahaha" Yukari terlihat ketakutan

"_Meteor.."_ mengangkat tangan kanannya

"Tidak! Neru!" aku mencoba menghentikannya

Dengan cepatnya Haku pun bergerak menuju Neru dan langsung memeluknya.

"Cukup…kau tidak perlu bertarung lagi…ini sudah cukup…Neru…" ucap Haku sambil meneteskan air mata

Lalu Neru pun menurunkan tangannya.

"Ada apa ini?!" Yukari terkejut

"_Bloody Ice"_ tanpa Yukari sadari sebuah sihir es berwarna merah darah pun langsung menusuknya dari segala arah

"Aku…tidak terima…di kalahkan…sehina ini…" ucap Yukari

Kamudian Miku dan yang lainnya pun dapat kembali menggerakan tubuh mereka dengan bebas.

"Sihir siapa itu?" tanya Rei

"Mikuuuu!" teriak seorang anak perempuan dari pintu yang tadi kami lewati

"Aoki-chan!" Miku berlari dan langsung memeluk temannya yang menjadi batu tadi

Lalu aku pun menghampiri Neru yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai.

"Haku-nee…" panggil Neru

"Iya…aku di sini" jawab Haku sambil menggenggam tangannya

"Neru…" panggil ku

"L..Len…"

Haku pun langsung berdiri lalu menyuruh ku untuk diam di samping Neru.

"K..kau dimana?" tanya Neru

"Di sini…di sebelah kanan mu.." jawab ku

Neru pun menggerakkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan dengan perlahan.

"Len…dimana?" Neru mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh ku

"Di sini…" aku meraih tangan Neru

"Aku tidak bisa melihat…mu…" ucapnya sambil menangis

"Aku tau itu…Neru.." aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat

"Aku juga…tidak bisa merasakan apapun…" ucapnya lagi, aku terkejut

"Len…apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya nya

"Menggenggam…tangan mu…" aku menggenggamnya semakin erat, Neru tersenyum dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan

"Neru…kau ingat kan dengan apa yang kau katakana saat bertemu dengan ku di kota DeLusia? Kau bilang kau mau menjawab 5 pertanyaan dari ku. Tapi saat aku bertanya jawaban pertanyaan yang ke lima kau langsung pergi. Bolehkah aku menanyakan jawabannya sekarang? Apa kau sengaja menemui ku?" tanya ku

"I..ya.." jawabnya dengan lirih

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…Len…mengenal kakak ku…" jawab nya

"Kakak mu?"

"Nero…dia tinggal di dunia… yang sama seperti mu…Len…" lanjut Neru

"Len…" panggilnya

"Ya?"

"Tolong…sampaikan….pada…nya jika aku…ugh…aku…merindukannya…" ucap Neru

"Pasti! Aku pasti akan menyampaikannya! Aku berjanji!" kata ku

"Terimaka…sih…" Neru tersenyum

"Nah sekarang ayo pulihkan kondisi mu dulu.." kata ku, Neru tidak menjawab

"Neru? Neru?" aku mengguncang tubuh nya

"NERU!" Haku panik

Kemudian Luka berlari mendekati Neru dan segera menggunakan kemampuannya.

"Len…gomen ne…" Luka menangis

". . ." aku terdiam

"Haku…gomen…" Luka mengusap air matanya

"Neru…sudah pergi…" lanjut Luka

"Bohong! Jangan katakan hal semacam itu…ku mohon…" Haku menutup kedua telinga nya

"Sihir ku tidak berfungsi pada orang yang sudah meninggal…dan sihir ku tidak berfungsi pada Neru…maafkan aku…" kata Luka

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luka dan Haku pun terlihat amat terpukul atas kepergian Neru. Kemudian aku pun memeluk tubuh Neru. Lalu tubuh Neru pun menghilang.

"Kenapa Neru bisa seperti ini?" tanya Miku

"Dia berhianat pada Ratu dan bertarung melawan Luo dan Yukari…dia berpikir jika bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua maka dia akan mempermudah jalan kalian untuk menghadapi Ratu. Namun sayang dia kalah di tangan Luo. Dan akhirnya Yukari mengendalikan tubuhnya." Jelas Haku

"Haku…" Miku memeluk Haku

Sekarang perlu ku akui bahwa kau bukanlah seorang Iblis, melainkan seorang Malaikat. Aku bersumpah tidak akan melupakan mu…Neru…

* * *

**Lanjutannya menyusul yaaa ^^**

**arigatou gozaimasu buat yg udah baca sampai sini ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ini lanjutannya ^^**

**Met Baca Minna-sama ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu kami memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri sejenak di ruangan Yukari Yuzuki. Haku masih terlihat terpukul atas kepergian Neru. Ntah kenapa hati ku rasanya sakit mengingat detik-detik kematiannya. Ternyata orang yang selama ini ku anggap jahat adalah orang yang sangat baik. Yang aku sesali adalah kenapa aku tidak sadar sedari awal jika dia adalah adik perempuan Nero. Sahabat ku yang sudah ku anggap seperti keluarga ku sendiri.

"Neru…" aku kembali meneteskan air mata

"Oniichan…" Rin memeluk ku

Kemudian Haku berdiri dan menghampiri ku.

"Len…aku mohon…bunuh Ratu…aku mohon…" Haku berlutut di depan ku

"Haku! Apa yang ka—"

"Aku lelah di perintah membunuh orang tidak bersalah…aku lelah membunuh…aku lelah…" Haku masih berlutut

"Jangan seperti ini Haku.." Gakupo membantu Haku berdiri

"Haku-nee hiks" Rei dan Rui memeluk Haku

Aku mencoba menenangkan Haku, karena dia lah orang yang paling merasa kehilangan Neru. Di lihat dari foto yang di temukan Gumi di ruangannya, Haku dan Neru sudah berteman sejak mereka masih kecil. Aku tidak berani bertanya yang macam-macam dulu padanya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian muncul tangga yang terbentuk dari bermacam-macam boneka.

"Siapa yang akan kita hadapi selanjutnya?" tanya Miku

"Luo Tianyi.." jawab Haku, semua terkejut

"Tapi jika kalian berhasil mengalahkannya maka kalian akan langsung menuju ke tempat Ratu" lanjut Haku

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Akaito?" tanya ku

"Akaito selalu berada di samping Ratu" jawab nya

Lalu kami semua berkumpul dan berdo'a bersama-sama agar kami dapat mengalahkan Ratu dan mendapatkan kembali sebuah kedamaian.

"Ayo maju!" seru Kaito

Kami pun berjalan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga itu sampai akhirnya kami sampai pada sebuah pintu raksasa yang terbuat dari kaca. Setelah kami memasukinya kami di sambut oleh Luo yang kelihatannya sudah menunggu kami sejak tadi.

"Selamat datang…" ucapnya dengan ramah

"Cih!" Gakupo kesal

"Kalian pasti lelah setelah melawan Yukari" ucapnya lagi

"Diam kau! Tempat ini akan menjadi kuburan mu!" bentak Meiko

"Mau langsung bertarung?" tanya Luo sambil tersenyum

"_Holy Explosion"_ tiba-tiba Rin menyerang

"Hampir saja.." Luo berhasil menghindar

Tiba-tiba Luo mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke atas. Lalu muncul 12 cermin dan Rin tertarik kedalam salah satu cermin itu kemudian Luo pun ikut masuk kedalam salah satu cermin.

"Gawat!" Haku khawatir

"Apa yang akan terjadi?!" tanya Miku, Haku tidak menjawab

Kemudian ke-12 cermin itu pun menunjukan Rin yang terkurung di dalamnya.

"Len Kagamine, di antara 12 cermin ini ada Rin yang asli dan ada aku yang berwujud Rin. Untuk menyelamatkan adik tersayang mu kau harus menyisakan satu cermin dan menghancurkan 11 lainnya. Tapi ingat jika kau salah menghancurkan maka adik tersayang mu akan mati hehehe" ucap Luo

"_B..bagaimana ini…"_

"Kita tidak boleh gegabah Len!" ucap Meiko

"Oniichan! Oniichan! Oniichan" semua cermin mengeluarkan suara yang sama

"_Aku tidak bisa membedakannya!"_ aku mulai panik

"Jangan takut Len…percayalah pada dirimu sendiri" bisik CUL

"Luo! Bagaimana jika seandainya aku menghancurkan salah satu cermin dimana kau ada di dalamnya?" tanya ku

"Aku hanya akan terluka tapi tidak mati" jawabnya

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung menebas satu cermin dan beruntung itu bukan lah Rin yang asli. Kemudian aku menebas cermin kedua, ketiga sampai akhirnya tinggal tersisa dua. Ini cukup suit karena jika aku salah menebas maka aku akan benar-benar kehilangan Rin tapi jika aku tidak salah menebas maka aku dapat melukai Luo.

"Ikuti kata hati mu Len!" teriak Miku

Aku mengikuti kata hati ku dan langsung menebas cermin yang berada di sbelah kanan. Dan ternyata yang aku tebas adalah Luo! Aku lega karena aku dapat menyelamatkan Rin. Lalu Rin berlari kearah ku.

"Ish…hebat juga! Bagaimana bisa kau menebaknya?" tanya Luo sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang terluka

"Aku menggunakan naluri ku sebagai seorang kakak" jawab ku, dia hanya tersenyum

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" Luo mengangkat kedua tangannya

"Kita harus menghindar!" ucap Kaito

"Kalian tidak bisa menghindar dari ku" ucap Luo

Dengan cepat semua teman-teman ku terkurung dalam cermin itu.

"Aku sudah tau jika aku tidak akan bisa mengurung mu" kata Luo

"Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya ku

"Ayo kita persulit lagi. Aku akan menukar-nukar bayangan mereka. Kau lihat? Aku mengeluarkan 100 cermin. Permainannya sama seperti tadi tapi kali ini jika kau menebas bayangan nona Miku bisa saja yang tertebas adalah pria berambut ungu itu. Dan kau pasti tau hanya ada satu yang asli, iya kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"_Ini sulit…"_

"Aku memberimu 30 menit, jika kau masih tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman-teman mu maka aku akan menghancurkan semua cermin-cermin itu. Dan kau tau apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka semua? Ng? mereka akan mati" ucapnya lagi

"Kau…" aku mulai kesal

"Tidak ada waktu untuk marah. Lebih baik kau segera menyelamatkan mereka karena waktu mu tinggal 28 menit lagi" katanya dengan santai

"Sial!" aku pun segera berlari melihat semua cermin-cermin itu

"_Teman-teman mana kalian yang asli?"_ tanya ku dalam hati

Aku sempat akan menebas salah satu cermin tapi aku ragu dan akhirnya tidak jadi menebasnya.

"Waktu mu tinggal 23 menit lagi" kata Luo

"Pusing ya?" tanya Luo, aku menghiraukannya

"Mau menyerah?" tanya nya lagi

"Cih! Diam kau!" kata ku

Aku terus berkeliling melihat satu persatu cermin itu.

"Waktu mu 7 menit lagi.." teriak Luo

Waktu semakin sedikit dan aku belum menghancurkan satu pun dari cermin-cermin ini. Aku harus bagaimana…

"Bingung ya?" Luo tersenyum

"_Rin, Miku, Meiko, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, Rei, Rui, Gumi, Lily, Aoki, CUL, Haku…gomen…gomennasai…"_ aku sudah putus asa

"LUO!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara wanita yang sangat ku kenali. Yaitu suara CUL. Aku langsung membalikkan badan ku dan melihat ke arahnya yang bergerak menuju Luo. Dan aku baru tersadar jika CUL tidak ikut terkurung kedalam cermin-cermin ini. Tapi…bagaimana bisa?

"Mau apa kau!" Luo terkejut dan langsung mengeluarkan pedang yang sepertinya terbuat dari cermin

Lalu CUL berjalan perlahan ke arah Luo.

"Jangan dekati aku! Pergi! Pergi kau!" Luo nampak ketakutan

CUL tetap berjalan.

"Pergi! Atau ku tebas kau!" Luo semakin ketakutan

CUL berdiri tepat di hadapan Luo.

"Tebaslah.." ucap CUL

"Aaaaaaaaa…" tiba-tiba Luo berteriak dan menjatuhkan pedangnya dan semua cermin yang mengurung Rin dan yang lainnya pun menghilang dan mereka pun bebas.

"Ini saat yang tepat untuk membunuh nya!" ucap Gakupo yang bersiap menyerang

Dan ketika Gakupo, Rei, Rui, Meiko, dan Kaito hendak menyerang Luo, tiba-tiba Gumi dan Lily menghalangi mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Capat menyingkir!" bentak Gakupo

"Kami mohon tenangkan diri kalian…" ucap Lily

"Aaaaaa….tidaaaaak….menjauhlaaaaah….aaaaaa" Luo terlihat kesakitan

Kemudian CUL mendekat dan memeluk Luo dengan sangat erat.

"Ada apa ini…" ucap Luka

Kami pun melihat apa yang di lakukan CUL dari jauh. Berharap CUL tidak akan apa-apa.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak membunuh…Luo…" CUL mengelus kepala Luo

". . ." Luo terdiam

"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu…Luo-chan…" ucap CUL

"Okaa-san…" Luo menangis

Semua terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Luo.

"Kau lelah kan?" tanya CUL, Luo menganggukan kepalanya

"Aku berterimakasih pada kalian semua…perjuangan ku cukup sampai di sini" ucap CUL

"Apa maksud mu CUL?" Miku tidak mengerti

"Aku telah menemukan apa yang selama ini aku cari…kebahagiaan ku…anak perempuan ku…" CUL tersenyum pada kami semua

"CUL!" panggil Kaito

"Len! Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menjaga Rin" kata CUL

"Iya…aku berjanji CUL" kata ku sambil meggenggam tangan Rin

"Nah…waktunya pergi…" ucap CUL, Luo memeluk CUL dengan erat

"_Body Explosion"_ CUL meledakkan tubuhnya sendiri beserta tubuh Luo

"CUUUUUUUL!" teriak Rin

Semua terkejut melihat apa yang telah CUL lakukan. Mungkin itulah mengapa CUL meminta kami semua untuk menyerang istana Ratu hari ini. Karena ini hari ulang tahun anaknya jadi dia ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Syukurlah…CUL…" ucap Gumi di sela-sela tangisannya

"Jadi Luo adalah anak wanita bernama CUL itu?" Haku masih tidak percaya

"CUL…" Rin terjatuh ke lantai

"Rin…" aku memeluknya

"Jangan pergi…CUL…" Rin terlihat belum terima

"Gumi, Lily…jadi kalian sudah tau tujuan CUL?" tanya Luka

"Tentu saja…sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, dia sudah mengatakan tujuannya pada kami" jawab Lily

"Meskipun penampilannya terlihat masih muda, sebenarnya dia sudah hidup sejak 300 tahun yang lalu" kata Gumi

"300 tahun?!" Kaito semakin terkejut

"Iya dan sudah lebih dari 200 tahun dia mencari anaknya yang menghilang sampai akhirnya dia menemukannya di sini…dia pasti sangat senang" lanjut Gumi

"Terimakasih untuk segala bantuan mu, CUL" ucap Miku

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika CUL tidak ada bersama kami. Mungkin kami semua akan mati di tangan Luo. Aku belum sempat membalas kebaikan hati mu yang sudah merawat Rin. Aku tidak akan melupakan seluruh kebaikan mu…

**Selamat Tinggal CUL**…

* * *

**Makasih buat yang udah mau baca ^^**

**maaf kalau ada bagian yang salah ketik T^T**

**kelanjutannya nyusul yaaa ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 ^^**

**Selamat membaca ~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lagi-lagi kami harus kehilangan satu teman. Rasa sedih kehilangan SeeU dan Neru pun belum hilang dan sekarang di tambah dengan kehilangan CUL itu membuat kami sangat terpukul. Tapi kami semua harus menyimpan semua rasa sedih itu. Ratu sudah di depan mata. Dengan membunuhnya mungkin kami dapat membalaskan dendam SeeU, Neru, dan CUL.

"Hiks…CUL…" Rin masih menangis

"Sudahlah Rin. Kalau kau begini nanti CUL tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang" kata ku sambil membelai kepala nya

"Hentikan tangisan mu Rin! Ayo kita pergi dan musnahkan Ratu Iblis itu!" ucap Meiko dengan nada kesal

Kemudian Rin berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Aku terus menggenggam tangan Rin sambil berjalan menaiki tangga yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga mawar yang berwarna hitam.

"Dimana pintu nya?" tanya Gakupo

"Masih jauh" jawab Haku

"Seberapa jauh lagi?" tanya Gakupo lagi

"Sangat jauh…" jawab Haku dengan santai

"APA!?" Gakupo syok

"Kita harus melewati 200 anak tangga untuk mencapai tempat Ratu" ucap Rui

Ketika mendengar kata 200 anak tangga semua terkejut. Yaaa mau bagaimana lagi? Mau tidak mau kita harus tetap berjalan.

"Ngh…" Miku terlihat kelelahan

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kaito, Miku menggelengkan kepalanya

"Jangan bohong. Ayo naik ke sini!" ucap Kaito sambil berlutut, Miku pun akhirnya menurut dan naik ke atas punggung Kaito

Ketika Kaito berdiri dan mulai berjalan, wajah Miku terlihat merah. Mungkin dia malu sekaligus senang karena di gendong oleh orang yang dia suka.

"Rei! Aku mau seperti mereka…" kata Rui sambil menunjuk ke arah Kaito dan Miku

"Dasar! Ayo sini!" kata Rei

"Yaaaay!" Rui langsung melompat ke arah punggung Rei

"Rin juga mau?" tanya ku

"E-eh…"

"Ayo sini" kata ku

Rin menaiki punggung ku secara perlahan. Badannya memang cukup berat tapi jika aku katakan itu mungkin dia akan tersinggung.

"Luka.." Gakupo melirik Luka

"Ada apa?" Luka melihat ke arah Gakupo

"Mau seper— Gaaaah Meiko apa yang kau lakukan!" Gakupo terkejut ketika Meiko menerjang punggungnya

"Gendong aku! Hahahaha" ucap Meiko dengan bersemangat

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Gakupo pun dengan sangat terpaksa harus menggendong Meiko. Padahal tadi nya aku rasa dia ingin menggendong Luka.

"Luka-san mau ku gendong?" tanya Aoki

"Tidak usah. Aku masih kuat kok" jawabnya

"Kalau begitu bergandengan tangan saja yuk!" kata Aoki

"Hm.." Luka tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Aoki

"Kapan aku bisa seperti itu…" cetus Gakupo

"Jangan banyak omong! Ayo cepat jalan!" bentak Meiko

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu yang di kelilingi oleh mawar hitam. Pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat sesosok laki-laki berambut merah yang tidak lain pasti dia lah Akaito. Orang yang selalu berada di samping Ratu.

"Dimana Ratu?" tanya Meiko dengan kesal

"Dia sudah menunggu kalian di dalam" jawabnya sambil berjalan ke sebuah pintu yang lebih besar lagi

Kami pun mengikuti nya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bergabung dengan mereka, Haku.." ucap Akaito

"Bukan urusan mu!" bentak Haku

Kami terus berjalan sampai akhirnya langkah kami terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk di singgah sana nya. Jarak kami dengannya tak cukup jauh tapi kami belum bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia menutupi nya dengan tangannya. Hawa yang tidak enak pun langsung menyelimuti perasaan kami.

"P-perasaan ini…" Rui ketakutan

Sebegitu kuat dan jahat kah orang ini sampai-sampai keringat dingin mengalir deras dari tubuh ku. Sial! Bagaimana pun caranya dia harus bisa di kalahkan. Kami harus bisa membalas kematian SeeU, Neru, dan CUL.

Tiba-tiba sang Ratu berdiri dan melihat ke arah kami dengan tajam.

"K-kau…" Miku terkejut

Kami semua ikut terkejut ketika melihat wajah orang itu yang sangat mirip dengan Miku! Hanya saja warna rambut nya berbeda.

"K-kenapa kau masih hidup?!" tanya Miku

"Apa perlu aku menjawab itu? Saudara kembar ku sayang" jawab nya

"K-kembar?" aku semakin terkejut

"Bagaimana bisa?! Saat itu kau sudah benar-benar tidak bernafas! Dan kau sudah kami kubur kan!" ucap Meiko

"Apa menurut mu orang yang sudah tidak bernafas tanda nya orang itu sudah mati?" balasnya lagi

"Kau sudah menyebabkan banyak kehancuran! Apa tujuan mu yang sebenarnya!" bentak Gakupo

"Aku ingin memusnahkan orang-orang yang telah melupakan keberadaan ku…semua orang di negeri ini sudah melupakan ku dan yang mereka ingat hanyalah dia! Hatsune! Mereka lupa jika aku juga pernah terlahir ke dunia ini!" Zatsune balik membentak Gakupo

"Terlalu banyak orang yang menderita akibat ulah mu! Bersiaplah untuk mati yang kedua kali!" Kaito bersiap menyerang

Tapi tiba-tiba Miku berjalan perlahan menghampiri Zatsune. Kaito langsung menurunkan pedang nya.

"Akibat ulah mu…aku kehilangan teman-teman ku. Akibat ulah mu…aku kehilangan ibu dan ayah. Akibat ulah mu…aku hampir kehilangan semuanya…dan sekarang kau harus membayarnya…" ucap Miku

Tubuh Miku pun mengeluarkan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan mata. Mungkin kah ini adalah kekuatan yang sebenarnya? Apakah ini bertanda jika Miku marah?

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikan tempat ini pada mu…" ucap Zatsune

"Ini akan menjadi perang saudara..." ucap Meiko yang langsung pergi menjauh dari Miku dan Zatsune

"Len! Untuk sementara ayo menjaga jarak dengan mereka!" teriak Luka

"Cepat Len!" Gakupo berlari sambil menggendong si kembar, Rei dan Rui

"Onii-chan…" Rin menarik tangan ku

"Hatsune Miku V.S Zatsune Miku..siapakah yang akan menang.." gumam Lily

"Cahaya dan Kegelapan tidak mungkin dapat menyatu" ucap Meiko

Apa yang di ucapkan Meiko ada benar nya. Malaikat dan Iblis tidak mungkin dapat bersatu. Tapi aku yakin jika Miku dapat mengalahkan Zatsune dengan mudah. Tapi jika seandainya Miku kalah maka apa yang kami lakukan sampai saat ini adalah sia-sia.

"_Holy Word"_ ucap Miku

"I-itu…" aku terkejut

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan ku dengan sihir rendahan seperti itu?" ucap Zatsune, Miku mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada Zatsune

"_Time : Stop" _ucap Miku lagi, Zatsune tidak bisa bergerak

"Sihirnya…" Haku terkejut

"Nona Miku…" Aoki tersenyum sambil menutup matanya

"_Bloody Ice"_ Miku kembali menggunakan sihir nya

Aku belum pernah melihat sihir milik Miku dan sekarang aku melihat nya. Dia menggunakan 3 sihir dalam satu waktu! Ternyata dia cukup hebat. Di tambah lagi dia bisa menggunakan sihir seperti milik Neru, Aoki, dan…aku…

"Hahahaha…hahaha…" Zatsune tertawa ketika tubuh nya tertusuk Es berwarna merah darah itu

"Dia mulai gila!" cetus Gakupo

Zatsune pun mundur 7 langkah. Kemudian Akaito menghampiri nya dan dengan seketika semua luka pada Zatsune pun menghilang.

". . ." Miku terdiam

"Selama ada Akaito di samping nya Ratu tidak bisa di kalahkan" kata Haku

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal!" Gakupo kesal

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya?" balas Haku

"Miku-nee! Kalahkan Akaito terlebih dahulu!" teriak si kembar

Tiba-tiba Kaito maju ke depan dan berdiri di samping Miku.

"K-Kaito…"

"Tidak adil jika 2 lawan 1" sahut Kaito dengan nada kesal

"Menarik…" Zatsune tersenyum

Tiba-tiba Akaito membisikan sesuatu pada Zatsune. Zatsune pun tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah ku dan yang lainnya.

"_Necro Rebith"_ Zatsune menggunakan sihirnya

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luka

"Lihat lah ke belakang" kata Zatsune, aku dan yang lainnya pun berbalik

"N-Neru…" aku terkejut

"Dell…" Meiko terdiam

"SeeU…" Gakupo ikut terkejut

"Neru kau ma—"

"Hentikan Len! Dia bukan Neru yang kita kenal!" teriak Haku

"CUL!" Rin berlari ke arah nya

"C-CUL…ah…" CUL menusuk Rin

"Rin!" aku segera menghampiri Rin

Ternyata Zatsune dapat menghidupkan kembali orang-orang yang sudah mati. Meskipun begitu Neru dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak mengenali kami. Mereka yang semasa hidupnya adalah teman kami kini berbalik menjadi musuh kami.

"Iblis!" Kaito menebaskan pedangnya pada Zatsune, tapi Akaito berhasil menahannya

"Bermainlah dengan Zombie ku" kata Zatsune

Kami semua panik karena tak hanya Neru, CUL, SeeU, dan Dell yang menjadi Zombie, tapi semua orang-orang yang dulu mati pun bangkit menjadi Zombie. Zombie-zombie itu pun tidak hanya berasal dari dalam istana tapi juga dari luar istana.

"Ini gawat! Zombie di luar istana pu sudah mulai memasuki halaman istana!" ucap Luka sambil melihat keluar melalui jendela

"Hmmm…" Zatsune melirik Miku

"Aku…benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan mu…" ucap Miku dengan mata berlinangan air mata

Zatsune hanya tersenyum ketika Miku mengatakan hal yang terdengar lucu bagi nya. Kemudian Miku menutup mata nya dan suasana pun berubah seketika.

"Len! Kau diam di sini!" ucap Meiko yang sedang bertarung dengan Dell yang sekarang mungkin adalah Zombie

"Aku akan membantu kalian!" kata ku

"Bodoh! Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Rin?!" bentak Gakupo

"Kami akan membereskan ini! Jaga Rin…" Luka mengelus kepala ku kemudian berlari keluar pintu untuk menghalangi Zombie yang lain masuk lebih jauh kedalam istana

"_Salamander!"_

"_Leviathan!"_

"Len-nii kami pergi dulu yaa!" kata si kembar yang pergi lewat jendela dengan menaiki naga nya masing-masing

Semuanya bertarung sedangkan aku harus diam menjaga Rin yang terluka akibat serangan dari CUL yang sekarang adalah Zombie. Sejak tadi Rin terus memanggil-manggil nama CUL tanpa henti.

"Rin…" aku memeluknya sambil menutup luka di perutnya dengan tangan kiri ku

"CUL…hosh…hosh…CUL…"

"_Blizzard!"_ Aoki menyerang SeeU

"Kelihatannya Ratu tidak bisa menggunakan sihir lagi…" kata Haku

"Huh?" aku langsung melihat ke arah Zatsune yang sedari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi

"Aku rasa sihirnya yang tadi cukup menguras banyak tenaga nya…" kata ku

"Tidak. Dia memang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir yang lain sebelum semua zombie-zombie itu musnah" ucap Haku

Setelah mendengar perkataan Haku aku langsung berdiri dan meminta Haku untuk menjaga Rin.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Haku

"Kau pasti sudah tau.." jawab ku sambil menggenggam Excalibur

Miku masih menutup matanya dan ntah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Kaito masih bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Akaito. Itu bagus karena dengan begitu Zatsune tidak akan mendapatkan perlindungan dari Akaito. Dengan cepat aku pun berlari dengan hati-hati dan Zatsune ataupun Akaito sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Jika aku berhasil membunuh nya maka kedamaian akan terjadi di negeri ini. Dan jika semua ini berakhir maka aku dapat membawa pulang Rin. Hidup dengan normal tanpa ada pertarungan seperti ini.

"_Holy Word Explosion"_ kata ku yang menggabungkan sihir Holy Word dengan jurus pedang Holy Explosion

Zatsune terkejut ketika terkena serangan ku. Kaito dan Akaito pun berhenti bertarung dan melihat ke arah Zatsune. Begitu juga dengan Miku, dia membuka mata nya dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada Zatsune.

"Miku!" Akaito menghampiri Zatsune yang tergeletak di lantai

"Len…" Miku masih terkejut

"Aka..i..to.." panggil Zatsune, Akaito pun langsung menggenggam tangan Ratu nya tersebut

"Sa…kit…" ucap Zatsune sambil menangis

"Miku…bertahanlah…" Akaito mencoba mengentikan pendarahan pada seluruh tubuh Zatsune

Di saat Zatsune merintih kesakitan, Miku pun berjalan ke arah balkon dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Inilah akhirnya…" ucap Kaito

"_Shining Ururu"_ Miku kembali menggunakan sihirnya

Kemudian di luar terlihat seperti hujan bulu burung berwarna putih yang indah. Dan ketika aku kembali menghampiri Rin, terdengar suara kebiasan sayap yang cukup keras. Aku pun menggendong Rin yang masih lemas tapi luka nya sudah menghilang. Lalu aku pun berjalan ke tempat Miku berdiri. Dan ketika aku sampai, aku melihat sayap burung..ah..tidak..lebih tepatnya sayap malaikat berwarna putih.

Kibasan dari sayap itu memusnahkan zombie-zombie yang sedang di lawan oleh Luka dan yang lainnya. Mereka semua tampak terkejut ketika membalikan badannya dan melihat ke atas istana dan melihat sepasang sayap yang mereka sebut sebagai sayap kedamaian. Tak hanya mereka saja yang melihatnya, tapi seluruh masyarakat negeri ururu pun dapat melihatnya. Seluruh zombie yang di luar maupun di dalam istana telah lenyap. Semua bangunan yang runtuh pun kembali seperti semula. Tanaman yang mati pun kembali hidup.

"Akhirnya…" Meiko meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan

"Semuanya berakhir…" ucap Gakupo yang menahan tangisan bahagia nya

"Miku-nee! Len-nii! Meiko-nee!" Rui dan Rei menghampiri kami semua di atas

Negeri Ururu yang tadinya terlihat mengerikan kini kembali menjadi Negeri yang indah.

Kemudian kami semua masuk ke dalam untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Zatsune. Kami melihat tubuh Zatsune yang sudah kaku.

"Kaito…" Miku berlari ke arah Kaito

"Apa dia sudah mati?" tanya Meiko

"Aku rasa begitu…" jawab Kaito

"Setelah Ratu mu mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Meiko

"Aku telah memilih untuk terus bersamanya…sejahat apapun dia aku tetap mencintai nya…" ucap Akaito

"Jadi?" Meiko bingung

"Aku akan terus berada di samping nya…sampai kapan pun…" Akaito menghancurkan jantung nya sendiri dengan kekuatannya

Akaito bunuh diri demi menunjukan kesetiaannya pada Zatsune. Hal itu terlihat begitu dramatis. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar sorak-sorak yang cukup keras dari luar. Kami pun berlari menuju balkon demi melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan kami cukup terkejut ketika melihat seluruh masyarakat negeri ururu datang dan berkumpul di depan istana sambil meneriakan nama Hatsune Miku. Miku tak bisa berkata-apa ketika melihat orang-orang yang tadi sempat membenci nya sekarang datang dan menyebut-nyebut namanya.

"Mikuuuu-samaaa" teriak Luka dari bawah sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Luka-nee tadi pergi dan mengumpulkan mereka semua" ucap Rei

Lalu Aoki berlari lagi ke dalam dan mengambil mahkota yang di pakai Zatsune.

"Semuanya dengarkan aku…" ucap Aoki

"Sambutlah Ratu kita yang baru…Hatsune Miku…" kata Aoki sambil meletakan mahkota itu di kepala Miku

"Hidup Ratu Miku! Hidup Ratu Miku!" teriak masyarakat negeri ururu

"Terimakasih banyak…" Miku terharu

Kemudian Rei dan Rui berlutut di hadapan Miku.

"Kami akan mengabdi pada mu dan pada negeri ini" ucap mereka berdua

Lalu Haku pun mengikuti langkah si kembar.

"Akan ku lakukan apapun demi menebus dosa ku pada negeri ini" ucap Haku

Semuanya terlihat sangat gembira.

"Onii-chan…" Rin memeluk ku dengan erat

Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh ku dan Rin terasa tertarik ke atas.

"W-waaa ada apa ini?!" aku terkejut

"Kyaaaa…aku takut jatuh…"kata Rin

Kemudian Luka menahan tangan kami berdua.

"Terimakasih banyak Len…Rin…" ucap Luka

"Ini saatnya berpisah ya? Padahal aku masih ingin bersama-sama dengan kalian" Gakupo mengelus kepala kami berdua

"Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin…kami tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian berdua…karena mulai sekarang kalian adalah bagian dari kami semua" ucap Miku

"Sampaikan pesan Neru pada Nero ya?" Haku tersenyum

"Rin-nee…Len-nii…" Rei dan Rui kelihatan sedih

"Kami tidak akan melupakan semua kenangan yang sudah kita buat bersama.." Rei mencium pipi Rin dan Rui mencium pipi ku

"Sampai jumpa…" Luka melepaskan tangan kami, dan tubuh kami pun kembali tertarik pada sebuah cahaya putih

"Ayo pulang.." kata ku, Rin mengangguk dan untuk kedua kalinya dia kembali mencium ku

Kami pun terhisap kedalam cahaya itu sampai akhirnya aku pun kembali ke toilet sekolah, tempat pertama aku tertarik ke dunia Miku. Tapi Rin tidak ada di samping ku. Aku terkejut karena takut semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Demi memastikannya aku pun segera berlari keluar dari toilet dan berlari menuju kelas tapi kelihatannya tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya sama seperti saat terakhir kali aku meninggalkan kelas.

"Hey Len! Bagaimana rasanya membersihkan toilet?" tanya seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi ku

"Nero!" aku mencengkram bahu nya dengan cukup kencang

"A-ada apa?" tanya nya

Aku pun langsung menarik nya keluar kelas.

"Seseorang meminta ku untuk menyampaikan pesannya padaku" kata ku dengan serius

"Pesan? Dari siapa?" tanya nya

"Akita Neru.." jawab ku

". . ." Nero terkejut

"Dia bilang kalau dia merindukan mu…" ucap ku

"Jangan bilang kalau kau pergi ke dunia tempat Neru berada…" Nero masih tidak percaya

Aku pun menceritakannya dari awal pada Nero. Dia meneteskan air mata ketika mengetahui adiknya tersayang sudah tidak ada. Nero bilang ketika aku pergi ke dunia itu meskipun berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya tidak akan mempengaruhi waktu di dunia ini tapi kalau umur jelas saja mempengaruhi. Jika kita tumbuh tua di sana maka ketika kita kembali pun maka akan tetap tua.

"_Kalau aku kembali dari tempat pertama aku pergi, maka Rin juga pasti begitu"_ pikir ku

"Nero! Apa kau mau mengantar ku ke pantai?" tanya ku

"Tentu…" jawab nya

Kami pun pergi meninggalkan sekolah dengan modal nekad padahal jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

* * *

Ketika sampai di sana aku segera mencari Rin, tapi pantai terlihat sangat sepi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nero

"Apa adik ku tidak ikut kembali ke dunia ini ya…" kata ku dengan putus asa

"Leeeen!" panggil seseorang

"Rin?!" aku pun berlari mencari nya

"Kau dimana?" tanya ku

"Di sini hoiii!" Rin melambaikan tangannya

"Rinny!" aku langsung memeluk nya

Kemudian aku pun memperkenalkan Rin pada Nero.

"Rin, kenalkan dia ini Nero sahabat baik ku. Dia juga adalah kakak nya Neru" kata ku

"Hai.." sapa Nero

"Kakak ku…menyukai adik mu…" ucap Rin pada Nero

"Eh?" Nero terkejut

"R-Rin! Awas kau!" aku mengejar Rin yang berlari

Setelah aku berhasil menangkapnya aku pun menariknya. Lalu aku dan Rin melihat Nero mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

"_Meteor.."_ ucap Nero

Kamudian aku dan Rin pun mengambil ranting pohon dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

"_Statis Sword"_ kata Rin

"_Lighting Stab"_kata ku

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Pada akhirnya kami bertiga pun tertawa.

"Rasanya seperti Chuunibyou ya? Hahahaha" kata Nero

Kemudian Rin bertanya pada Nero kenapa dia dan ayah nya bisa tinggal di dunia ini sedangkan Neru di dunia sana. Nero menjawab jika dulu ayahnya sempat tertarik ke dunia sana dan bertemu dengan ibu nya, lalu mereka saling jatuh cinta sampai akhirnya menikah dan memiliki dua anak. Tapi suatu ketika Nero dan ayahnya tertari kedalam cahaya yang waktu itu sempat menarik ku dan juga Len. Itu karena Nero lebih mewarisi darah ayah nya makanya dia tertarik ke dunia ini bersama ayah nya. Begitu juga dengan Neru, dia lebih mewarisi darah ibu nya makanya tidak tertarik ke dunia ini. Mendengar ceritanya aku cukup sedih tapi sepertinya Nero senang karena Neru masih mengingatnya.

"Cahaya itu bisa muncul kapan saja dan menarik siapa saja dari dunia ini" ucap Nero

"Begitu ya…" aku senang mendengar penjelasan itu dari Nero

Setelah melihat matahari terbenam kami pun langsung berpisah dengan Nero karena dia harus meminjam buku di perpustakaan sebelum perpustakaan itu tutup. Dan akhirnya aku pun pulang ke rumah bersama Rin.

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumah Rin terlihat kebingungan.

"Ini rumah yang baru ya?" tanya Rin

"Kau sadar rupanya. Ayo masuk!" jawab ku

Ketika aku membuka pintu nya aku langsung masuk duluan dan menutup lagi pintu nya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Rin dari luar

"Masuk lah!" balas teriak ku

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau la—"

"Okaerinasai.." ucap ku

"Onii-chan…" Rin terharu

"Ta..tadaimaaa…" katanya sambil memeluk ku

Mulai hari ini aku tidak akan tinggal sendirian lagi. Sekarang sudah ada Rin dan aku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi. Besok aku akan membawa Rin ke makam ayah dan ibu. Dengan begitu mereka tau jika Rin masih ada. Aku bersumpah akan menjaga Rin dengan sepenuh hati karena aku tidak mau kehilangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**Tetaplah bersama ku di dunia nyata ini, Rin…**

* * *

**Maaf lama update nya ~**

**Maaf juga cerita nya aneh X'D tapi makasih buat kalian yg udah mau baca sampe akhir ^^**

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata atau kalimat :'3 *plak* ~**


End file.
